The Best Fighter
by Dekha Putri
Summary: KHS tengah gencar-gencarnya mencari tahu siapakah kelompok yang belakangan ini membuat pemerintah Konoha resah, dengan membentuk Klub Detektif. Ini adalah kisah Namikaze Naruto, siswa baru sekaligus spesial di KHS yang tak sengaja masuk klub detektif dan harus menjalankan berbagai misi aneh -menurut Naruto- sebagai kegiatan ekskul-nya. "Klub tak jelas!" OOC! AU! Thanks for RnR! :')
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

.

Burung-burung gereja tampak terbang lihai di atas langit sebuah kota laksana menyambut datangnya pagi. Matahari bersinar hangat yang mampu membuat siapapun tertegun akan sosoknya. Keadaan pagi yang begitu ceria nampak membawa suasana baru bagi sosok remaja ini.

Namikaze Naruto, sosok remaja laki-laki dengan surai pirang serta mata birunya yang laksana samudra itu kini tengah menatap pemandangan kota Konoha dari dalam mobil mewah yang dikendarai sosok ayahnya. Seutas senyum kecil masih senantiasa tertera di wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm? Kok senyam-senyum begitu?"

Manik biru Naruto melirik sekilas sosok ayahnya yang menyetir di kursi depan. Senyum kecil di bibirnya masih tetap ia pertahankan. Netra biru itu tertutup, "Aku tak menyangka jika secepatnya ini aku akan menginjak sekolah menengah atas."

"Hm? Kenapa tidak? Kau jenius, Naruto. Ayah bahkan kagum padamu. Di usiamu yang masih menginjak 14 tahun saja kau sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Sebuah pencapaian yang bagus 'kan?"

Mata Naruto masih terpejam. Mendadak suasana di dalam mobil menjadi senyap. Ayah Naruto melirik putranya yang tak merespon apapun ucapannya tadi melalui kaca spion. Perlahan, netra milik remaja itu terbuka.

Senyum kecil yang senantiasa terpatri di wajah Naruto tadi, kini terganti dengan ukiran senyum pedih. "Kau tahu bukan, Ayah? Aku ini... berbeda," ucapnya dengan intonasi yang semakin lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Best Fighter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Naruto**_ **[** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ **]**

 **Warning :** _ **OOC! Typo[s]! AU! Miss typo(s)! GaJe!**_

 **Genre :** _ **Drama, Friendship, Family**_

 **Main Cast :** _ **Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Akatsuki.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Konoha adalah salah satu kota besar di Negara Api. Sebuah kota metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur. Kemajuan kota ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hasil jerih payah Walikota Konoha, Hashirama Senju beserta para rakyat Konoha sendiri.

Pencapaian ekonomi dan kemajuan teknologi yang dimiliki Konoha adalah yang paling unggul dibandingkan kota lain di Negara Api. Bukan cuma itu saja, segala aspek bidang Kota Konoha memanglah yang paling unggul di bandingkan lainnya.

Termasuk juga dalam bidang keamanan. Konoha adalah kota yang jarang didera masalah 5 tahun terakhir sejak diangkatnya Panglima Perang baru Konoha.

Sosok panglima itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah SMA elit di Konoha, _Konoha High School._ Namanya terdengar familiar bukan?

"Kau benar tak mau kuantar masuk hingga depan kelasmu, Naruto?" tanya sosok pria dewasa dengan seragam lengkap militer yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sontak, hal ini sedikit mencuri perhatian khalayak ramai.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku saja sudah berterima kasih karena Ayah mau mengantarku hingga depan sekolah, terlihat mengherankan bukan? Hehe...," ucap Naruto santai. Meskipun ia tertawa, namun hal ini tak berpengaruh apa-apa di wajahnya yang sedari tadi datar. Tawanya terkesan garing.

Mata sang ayah yang senada dengan netra milik putranya itu sedikit tersentak. Sejurus kemudian, pria dewasa itu melukiskan senyum nanar di wajahnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah _tag_ _name_ di bagian kiri baju seragam ayahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring. "Namikaze Minato, Yang Mulia Panglima Perang Konoha. Keberadaanmu di sini benar-benar memancing perhatian banyak orang, Ayah. Dan aku pun ikut-ikutan menjadi pusat perhatian, aku sedikit risih."

Minato yang mendengar itu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi tak lama kemudian rahang Minato mengeras, wajahnya kini terlihat serius. Naruto yang melihat itu tampak sedikit gugup.

"Jadi... kau mengusirku, Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan nada berat. Pria itu tampaknya begitu serius.

Kedudukannya kini berbalik, Minato lah yang justru menguasai pembicaraan dan Naruto yang gelagapan. Mata Naruto bergerak liar ke segala arah.

"Err, ano... bukan seperti itu maksudku, Ayah. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu. Tapi... tapi sungguh, aku risih dengan tatapan semua orang. Aku, aku itu... Pokoknya tidak nyaman. Ayah jarang mengantarku, ayah juga sering bertugas keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri berbulan-bulan meninggalkanku, kakak, dan ibu. Aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi hatiku begitu bahagia."

Raut Minato masih datar, pertanda ia serius. Naruto semakin gugup.

Namun tak lama kemudian. "HAHAHA! KAU LUCU SEKALI NARUTO!" ucap Minato dengan gelak tawa yang menggelegar. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Hahaha...?" tawa Naruto dengan nada canggung dan bingung yang bercampur. Memangnya apa yang ayahnya tertawakan?

"Aduh! Ekspresimu tadi lucu sekali! _Gomen ne,_ aku tak bermaksud memarahimu. Kau ini rupanya _tsundere_ ya? HAHAHA!" Minato tak kuasa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu justru memandang datar ayahnya.

" _Ne, Tou-san!_ "

"HAHAHA! Iya? Ada apa Naruto?"

"Pukul berapa ini?"

"Oh baru pukul 08.15!"

"Apa kau tak ingat sesuatu begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingat jika punya- GAWAT! AKU ADA PERTEMUAN DENGAN HASHIRAMA- _SAMA_!" teriak Minato histeris. Pria berdarah Namikaze itu segera meluncur kembali ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Ia dengan terburu-buru menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tunggu, seperti ada yang terlewat," gumamnya lirih. Matanya melebar seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, kaca pintu depan mobil turun dan memperlihatkan Minato yang tengah dibanjiri bulir keringat dingin.

"Naruto! Ayah berangkat dulu ya? Hari pertama di SMA, jangan buat kenangan buruk di Masa Orientasi-mu kali ini. Ayah harus buru-buru pergi dari sini. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa pulang dijemput Yamato- _san_ atau bahkan ibumu. _Bye,_ Naruto!" ujar Minato tanpa adanya koma dan titik.

"AYAH! GUNAKAN SABUK PENGAMAN!" teriak Naruto ketika mobil mewah milik ayahnya buru-buru melenggang pergi dari KHS. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya.

Kebersamaan di antara mereka berdua memanglah jarang dan hal ini menimbulkan kecanggungan yang begitu ketara disaat keduanya berjumpa. Namun, dengan kecanggungan itulah pertemuan antara ayah dan anak ini lebih berwarna. Kecanggungan yang akhirnya berujung pada tingkah di luar karakter Minato maupun Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, senyum itu pudar. Wajah Naruto datar dan dingin seolah ingin menerkam siapa saja yang menyapanya. _'Satu lagi masa sekolah yang memuakkan. Aku tak berharap banyak di SMA mengingat suramnya kenanganku di SD maupun SMP. Hari ini adalah masa OSPEK. Semoga berjalan lancar. Aku sungguh lelah Tuhan,'_

"Dia putra bungsu Panglima Minato ya? Keren juga! Tapi kelihatannya kok masih bocah?!"

"Dia itu 'kan artis pendatang baru itu. Kalo gak salah namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku tidak kaget jika dia artis mengingat ibunya, Namikaze Kushina juga seorang atrtis papan atas. Dia keren sekali!"

 _'Yeah, tahun pertama di Konoha High School,'_ batin Naruto jengah sambilterus berjalan di koridor.

.

.

.

Keceriaan pagi juga turut menghiasi sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu pusat kota Konoha. Sang ibu rumah tangga yang berambut merah indah tampak tengah sibuk menghidangkan sarapan pagi di meja makan. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika netranya memandang sosok putra sulungnya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Ohayou Kaa-san_ , kemana yang lainnya?"

"Minato sudah berangkat bersama Naru- _chan_. Kau ingat 'kan jika hari ini adikmu itu menjalani Masa orientasinya? Minato tadi juga sekalian berangkat ke pertemuannya dengan Hashirama- _sama_ , Nagato," ujar wanita berambut merah tadi.

Namikaze Kushina, sosok wanita cantik ibu dua orang anak. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, Kushina masih tetap terlihat cantik. Kushina juga merupakan istri dari Panglima Perang Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Selain itu, ia juga seorang artis papan atas yang membuat siapapun orang di Konoha pasti mengenalnya.

" _Baka!_ Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku kesiangan, sih. Ayo, kita makan _Okaa-san._ Aku hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi juga," ujar putra sulung Kushina sembari memulai sarapan. Kushina juga tampak memulai kegiatan sarapannya sebelum ia berangkat _shooting._

Namikaze Nagato, putra sulung Minato dan Kushina yang kini memasuki usia 20. Ia merupakan seorang mahasiwa di jurusan farmasi. Nagato dikenal sebagai sosok berjuta emosi. Ia bak musim panas dan musim dingin. Terkadang hangat, namun lebih banyak mengandalkan sifat dinginnya.

Kushina dan Nagato memulai kegiatan sarapan mereka dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Nagato?" interupsi Kushina yang membuat perhatian putra sulungnya itu tertuju padanya.

"Biasa saja. Kemarin aku baru melakukan praktikum lagi. Selain itu, tak lama ini aku juga baru membeli beberapa keperluanku ya seperti pipet tetes dan sudip pengaduk," jawab Nagato malas. Remaja yang mulai menginjak usia dewasa itu sepertinya benar-benar pusing dengan keribetan anak farmasi.

Kushina yang melihat wajah malas Nagato justru tertawa geli, apa-apaan ekspresi itu. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ini 'kan jurusan yang kau pilih sendiri?" tanya Kushina disela-sela tawanya.

"Aku bingung kenapa aku dulu memilih farmasi." Kushina semakin memperkeras gelak tawanya dan Nagato semakin manyun.

"Hei, Naruto itu hebat ya? Di usianya yang masih 14 tahun dia sudah SMA. Anak itu benar-benar jenius 'kan Ibu? Aku bangga dengan adikku itu."

Tawa Kushina reda setelah mendengar penuturan Nagato. Wanita itu justru tersenyum bangga menginggat putra bungsunya.

"Aku pun juga bangga padanya, Nagato. Aku tak mengira jika Naruto akan seperti ini. Bodohnya aku dulu yang justru menganggap Naruto tak akan berguna dan tak akan menjadi apa-apa di masa depan," ujar Kushina sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

Niat Nagato yang awalnya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya justru berakhir dengan kesedihan sang ibu. Meski Kushina tak menangis, Nagato tahu jika ada kesan pemyesalan dan kesedihan di mata ibunya.

"Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD) atau yang lebih dikenal dengan autisme. Ini 'kan alasan ibu putus harapan terhadap Naruto? Ibu dulu bahkan memasukkan Naruto ke panti asuhan. Aku dulu sungguh kecewa terhadapmu dan ayah, Bu."

Atmosfer ruang makan keluarga Namikaze semakin memberat. Nagato yang mulai mengeluarkan auranya dan Kushina yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Jika dulu Naruto tak diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha, mungkin sampai sekarang ayah dan ibu tak bisa mengerti arti keberadaan Naruto di rumah ini. Kalian terlalu dibutakan dengan ego."

Jujur, Nagato tak pernah membenci ayahnya bahkan ibunya. Apakah kekecewaan yang berlebih bisa menimbulkan kebencian? Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Ia menyayangi adiknya melebihi siapapun, meskipun Namikaze Naruto memiliki segudang kekurangan.

Dulu ketika Nagato berumur 10 tahun, ia dan keluarganya harus dihadapkan pada masalah yang cukup sulit. Sang putra bungsu Namikaze yang berusia 4 tahun divonis mengidap gangguan autis. Hal ini membuat orang tuanya harus menanggung malu.

Minato sang ayah yang merupakan anggota ternama tim khusus kemiliteran Konoha dan Kushina sang ibu merupakan artis ternama di Negara Hi. Hal inilah yang membuat mereka malu mengakui jika putra bungsu mereka mengidap kelainan mental.

Meskipun begitu sebagai kakak yang baik, Nagato tetap menyayangi adiknya apa adanya. Ia begitu yakin jika kelak Naruto akan normal layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga Naruto dengan segenap hati, ia tak akan membiarkan orang tuanya memasukkan Naruto ke panti asuhan.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Beberapa bulan setelah Naruto divonis mengidap ASD, Nagato harus menerima kemauan orang tuanya untuk berasrama di Kota Suna. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan ia harus berpisah dengan adiknya.

Kesempatan inilah yang dimanfaatkan Minato dan Kushina untuk memasukkan Naruto ke panti asuhan. Sebelum kondisi Naruto dicium oleh media massa, mereka memutuskan untuk segera memasukkan Naruto ke panti asuhan.

Dan Nagato mengerti. Satu-satunya dalang dari kejadian tersebut adalah orang itu. Ya, orang itu adalah... neneknya.

" _Tadaima!_ Nagato! Kushina!"

Nagato dan Kushina yang sedari tadi larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing nampak tersentak kaget. Dengan serempak, mereka memandang orang yang menyerukan nama mereka tadi.

 _'Panjang umur, baru saja aku pikirkan. Ya, inilah dia...,'_ batin Nagato kesal.

"Tsunade _Kaa-san_! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kushina ramah pada ibu mertuanya. Sementara Nagato memandang kesal ke arah nenek tirinya.

Ya, nenek tirinya. Senju Tsunade bukanlah ibu biologis dari ayahnya. Secara tidak langsung, Nagato tak memiliki ikatan darah dengan orang yang menjadi dalang dari penderitaan Naruto. Dalang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah neneknya. Sepertinya kakek Nagato, Jiraiya telah salah karena menikahi seorang nenek lampir.

Suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring terdengar jelas di rumah megah Namikaze tersebut. Sontak Kushina dan Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yakni Nagato.

"Ibu, nenek, sudah mulai siang. Aku berangakat kuliah dulu, aku tak mau kesiangan," ujar Nagato datar dengan _fake smile_ andalannya.

"Sekolah yang benar ya Nagato? Jangan jadi orang yang tak berguna seperti adikmu!" ucap Tsunade sembari mengelus rambut merah Nagato.

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget. _'Naruto telah sembuh. Ia akan berguna bagi semua orang kelak, aku percaya itu!'_ batin Kushina tak terima. Wanita bersurai merah itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin.

Nagato yang mendengar penuturan neneknya hanya memberikan senyum palsu sesuai ciri khasnya. _'Cih, nenek lampir tak tau diri! Setelah membuat adikku menderita, ia juga membuat ayah dan ibu terjatuh dalam lubang penyesalan tanpa akhir!'_ pikir Nagato tak terima.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melenggang keluar dari rumah mewah Namikaze begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Naluri sebagai ibu milik Kushina keluar ketika ia melihat ketidaksukaan di wajah putra sulungnya. Wanita parubaya itu mengerti kepada siapa rasa tidak suka itu Nagato tunjukkan.

"Ada apa ibu tumben datang ke sini?" tanya Kushina memecah keheningan. Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung saja menoleh ke arah menantunya.

"Aku hanya sekedar berkunjung. Oh iya, nanti malam keluarga Uchiha Fugaku akan makan malam di sini. Kita harus menjamu mereka langsung."

Kushina tersentak kaget. Sebenarnya ia dan Minato telah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Uchiha sejak mereka mengambil hak asuh Naruto kembali dari klan Uchiha dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya, Kushina. Aku yang mengundang mereka langsung!" tegas Tsunade. Kharisma wanita berumur hampir setengah abad itu menguar begitu saja membuat Kushina tak mampu berkutik.

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauan Ibu. Kurasa Minato akan menerimanya," ucap Kushina terpaksa yang membuat ibunya senang bukan kepalang. Di mata Tsunade, Kushina benar-benar sosok menantu idaman.

.

.

.

Minato kini tampak terburu-buru menyusuri koridor sebuah hotel mewah, tempat dilaksanakannya pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Hashirama -Wali kota Konoha-.

"Sial! Aku kelamaan ngoceh dengan Naruto sehingga membuatku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Hashirama- _sama_ ," gerutu pria bersurai pirang itu sejak tadi.

Suara pintu terbuka tampak terdengar keras di salah satu ruang _meeting_ di hotel mewah itu. Hal ini membuat seluruh pasang mata sontak memandangi si sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Panglima Perang Konoha.

"Hah... hah... hah... Maafkan saya. Saya tadi baru saja mengantar anak bungsu saya. Sekali lagi, _gomennasai minna!_ " ucap Minato formal sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90°.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang terlihat mengukirkan senyum maklum di wajahnya. "Tak apa Minato. Kita juga baru saja memulai pertemuan ini. Angkat tubuhmu, jangan membungkuk seperti itu padaku," ucap santai pria bernama Hashirama Senju tersebut.

Minato yang mendengar itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum canggung pada Walikota Konoha yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman tirinya. Hashirama Senju adalah kakak dari Tsunade Senju -ibu tirinya-.

"Silahkan duduk, Namikaze- _san_." Nada dingin dan berat dari seseorang membuat senyum canggung Minato lenyap. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok Kepala Kepolisian Konoha yang tengah duduk santai di samping paman tirinya.

"Fugaku- _san_?!" ucap Minato reflek karena ia begitu terkejut.

"Ya. Aku memang memanggil Fugaku ke sini selain kau dan Kakashi, Minato," ujar Hashirama santai ke arah Minato. Sementara Kakashi yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Minato.

Sebagai paman dari Minato, Hashirama juga mengerti jika keponakannya itu memiliki sedikit masalah yang cukup rumit dengan Kepala Kepolisian Konoha tersebut. Namun, ia terpaksa mempertemukan mereka berdua untuk membahas masalah pelik yang tengah melanda Kota Konoha.

Ayah dari Naruto itu tampak menghela nafas kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku. Mereka berempat saling duduk berhadapan, Kakashi duduk bersebelahan dengan Minato dan Fugaku di sebelah Hashirama.

"Jadi, pertemuan apa yang kita bahas kali ini?" Minato membuka suara.

Hashirama yang mendengar itu tampak menghela nafas, "Langsung saja pada intinya, aku mengundangmu, Kakashi, juga Fugaku ke sini untuk membahas pasal _Hacker_ yang telah membobol situs resmi dan berbagai sistem kota."

" _Hacker_?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti. Yang ia ketahui, _hacker_ tak sebahaya teroris ataupun pembunuh. Lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan?

"Ya! Ini bukanlah _hacker_ sembarangan. _Hacker_ itu telah membobol ratusan situs resmi milik Kota Konoha bahkan Negara Hi. Inilah yang membuat beberapa aparat begitu resah," keluh Hashirama.

"Sebenaranya bukan itu saja. Beberapa informasi penting telah disebarkan _hacker_ itu ke berbagai kota tetangga seperti Kumo dan Iwa. Kedua kota itu dari dulu selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Konoha, yang aku khawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika kedua kota itu tiba-tiba menyerang Konoha?" lanjut Hashirama.

Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya setuju atas presepsi yang diutarakan Hashirama. "Mereka sejak dulu berambisi untuk membuat Konoha lenyap. Apalagi setelah informasi militer dan keamanan Konoha telah diberitahukan kepada kedua kota itu oleh _hacker_ yang akhir-akhir ini membobol banyaknya sistem dan sistus resmi Konoha!" sambung Fugaku sambil matanya yang terus menyorot ke arah Minato.

"A-apa?! Sistem militer dan keamanan Konoha telah berhasil dibocorkan? Apakah itu juga termasuk alat-alat perang serta pasukan militer kita?!" tanya Minato kaget.

"Begitulah, Namikaze- _san_. Tidak selamanya kepimimpinanmu itu akan berjalan mulus. _Hacker_ ini telah meresahkan kita semua, ia berbahaya melebihi para teroris yang kau bekuk itu!" tanggap Fugaku dingin. Minato yang mendengar itu kini balas menatap Fugaku sengit.

"Bukan itu saja!" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat ketiga pasang mata lain di ruangan itu menyorot Kepala Dinas Pendidikan Konoha tersebut.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendapat aduan dari Kepala Sekolah Konoha _High_ _School_. Mereka mengadukan jika 80% data sekolah serta rekening resmi sekolah telah dibobol oleh _hacker_ yang sama dengan yang kita bahas sekarang. Kita tahu bukan seketat apa pengawasan Konoha _High_ _School_ tersebut? Itu adalah sekolah elit jadi tak mudah untuk meretas sistem mereka," sambung Kakashi serius.

"Dari yang kudengar, apa benar jika pihak sekolah juga diberi surat ancaman oleh _hacker_ itu?" tanggap Fugaku tak kalah serius. Hashirama dan Minato juga mendengarkan info dari Kakashi dengan seksama.

"Benar, di surat itu tertulis _'Kami akan merevolusi seluruh kota dan kalianlah target pertama kami. Hentikan program orientasi siswa itu, jika tidak maka bersiaplah untuk melihat pesta kembang api! Karena kami adalah awan merah perubahan!'_ Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Kakashi memandang satu per satu ketiga orang penting di Konoha itu.

"Kembang api? Apa yang dimaksud di situ adalah bom? Itu artinya mereka teroris 'kan?!" tebak Minato.

"Aku hampir percaya dengan tebakanmu, Minato. Dari tindakan mereka yang membobol sistem Kota, mengancam Konoha _High_ _School_ , hingga mereka membeberkan informasi kita pada Kumo dan Iwa, maka sudah kuduga jika mereka lebih bahaya dari sekedar _hacker_ belaka. Mereka pasti mempunya niat tersembunyi dari semua ini. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah, apa motif mereka yang sebenarnya?" ujar Hashirama panjang lebar.

"Merevolusi seluruh kota? Bukankah itu artinya jika mereka menginginkan perubahan besar-besaran dari Konoha?" tebak Minato sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu Minato- _san_. Sudah kuduga jika mereka adalah teroris! Surat ancaman yang dilayangkan kepada Konoha _High_ _School_ inilah bukti tindakan teror mereka!" Kakashi sangat setuju dengan presepsi yang dilontarkan oleh Minato.

"Tapi..." Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya tegang seperti sedang berpikir keras. Hal ini membuat Minato, Kakashi, maupun Hashirama penasaran. "Siapa kah gerangan _hacker_ yang telah memporak porandakan Konoha ini?" lanjut Fugaku setelah tetdiam cukup lama.

"Mereka menamai kelompok mereka dengan Akatsuki"

 **DRTTZZZ!**

Ucapan Hashirama harus terjeda karena adanya getaran dari _sound system_ yang berada di sudut atas ruang rapat mereka. Sepertinya ada pengumuman atau peringatan dari pihak hotel.

 **"Halo semuanya!"** Bahasanya tidak formal. Ada kejanggalan di sini, dan keempat orang penting di Konoha ini tampak menyadari hal itu.

 **"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kepada ke empat tamu istimewa yang berada di paviliun barat Hotel Hikari ini."** Suara itu kembali terdengar dari _sound system_ di ruang pertemuan antara Walikota Konoha dan ketiga bawahannya.

Mereka berempat berjengit kaget ketika orang yang tengah bersuara di balik _sound system_ itu dengan gamblang mengatakan keberadaan mereka di sini. Kali ini yang ada dipikiran mereka sama, jangan-jangan orang itu adalah...

 **"Ya! Aku adalah Akatsuki. Sang awan merah pembawa perubahan!"**

Di detik itu juga, jantung ke empat orang penting Konoha ini seolah berhenti berdetak. Apakah sistem keamanan hotel ini juga berhasil dibobol oleh _hacker_ itu?

.

.

.

Naruto kini terlihat berkeliling sekolah dengan muka datarnya. Umurnya yang terbilang cukup muda membuat siapapun siswa yang berpapasan dengannya terus menatapanya. ' _Ini memuakkan!'_ batinnya kesal.

Sudah hampir 30 menit ia habiskan untuk berkeliling sekolah elit ini tanpa tujuan. _'Sebenarnya kapan acara OSPEKnya dimulai? Bukankah kemarin diumumkan jika OSPEK akan dimulai pukul 08.30 tepat? Bahkan ini sudah pukul 08.45!'_ keluh Naruto di dalam batinnya.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan menurut Naruto dan ia benci menunggu. Apalagi sejak tadi ia terus dipandangi oleh murid-murid senior maupun murid seangkatannya. Jujur ia begitu risih dan satu lagi, menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal yang ia juga benci.

 _'Apa wajahku ini terlihat tak pantas untuk menjadi siswa SMA? Mereka seperti orang yang tak memiliki pekerjaan lain karena terus memperhatikanku. Aku berani bersumpah jika mereka tengah menggunjingku di batin mereka!'_ batin Naruto kesal bukan main.

Namun realita yang sebenarnya justru berbanding jauh dengan ekspetasi Naruto.

 _'KYAA! Apakah itu Namikaze Naruto artis pendatang baru itu? Jeniusnya dia! Di umurnya yang segitu sudah jadi murid SMA! Dia tampan sekali!'_ Itulah pemikiran murid-murid yang terus menatap Naruto sedari tadi yang mayoritasnya kebanyakan adalah makhluk hawa.

Seorang guru tampak membawa berkas-berkas banyak di tangannya, langkahnya tergesa seolah ia tengah diburu anjing. Tak sengaja guru itu berpapasan dengan Naruto dan melewati penuda pirang itu begitu saja.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika mata birunya menangkap selembaran kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _'Sepertinya kertas itu adalah salah satu berkas yang dibawa guru yang melewatiku tadi,'_ pikir Naruto.

Ia dengan segera mengambil kertas itu sebelum di ambil oleh siswa lain. Dengan sigap, matanya menjelejah isi kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat. _'Surat ancaman? Akatsuki?! Apa ini sebenarnya?!'_ batin Naruto bertanya.

Rasa penasaran Naruto harus ia pendam sesaat ketika seorang siswa baru seperti dirinya menginterupsi ia agar segera berkumpul di lapangan karena kegiatan OSPEK akan segera dimulai. Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan cekatan, putra bungsu Namikaze Minato itu memasukkan surat ancaman dari kelompok bernama Akatsuki yang ia temukan tadi ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tak mau mendapatkan sanksi, Naruto segera berlari menyusul siswa-siswa lain menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, nampak dua orang wanita dan pria yang tengah sibuk dengan _perconal_ _computer_ milik masing-masing dihadapan mereka.

Seorang pria di sana nampak menginterupsi rekan kerja perempuan di sampingnya. "Setelah menyapa Walikota Konoha beserta ajudannya, kita harus mempersiapkan pesta kembang api di Konoha _High_ _School_ , ya Sayang?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu, _baka_! Tenang saja, semuanya sudah kami atur sesuai intruksimu!" tanggap wanita itu. Sorot matanya tak terlepas dari perangkat komputer di hadapannya.

"Ya bagus kalau begitu. Setelah itu mungkin kita bisa menggelar piknik kecil-kecilan atau bahkan kencan sambil menyaksikan kembang api di Konoha _High_ _School_." lanjut pria tersebut sambil tersenyum mrnyeringai. Matanya melirik sekilah ke arah rekan wanita di sampingnya.

" _Baka_!" komentar pelan wanita bersurai biru itu ketika mendengar ucapan konyol sahabat sekaligus _leader_ -nya. Sementara sosok pria di samping wanita itu tampak mengulum sebuah senyum simpul di paras tampannya. Mata pria itu juga tak lepas dari komputer di depannya.

"Kita akan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran pada kota ini, karena kita adalah... Akatsuki!" ujar pria tadi sambil menyorot tajam layar monitor di depannya yang kini tengah memantau situasi di Konoha _High_ _School_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/n :** _Hai! Saya Dekha Putri kembali membawa fic baru. Semoga fiksi ini akan lebih bagus dari fanfiction saya sebelumnya. Maafkan aku, karena ide ini numpuk di kepala dan harus di keluarkan. Bahkan sampai kubawa ke alam mimpi. Dan, WALLA! Inilah jadinya... Setelah ini bakal update Hidden! ^0^_

 _Ada yang punya kritik, saran, dan pendapat? Ayo kasih review kalian di bawah ya?!_

 _Satu review sangat berguna untuk kelanjutan cerita ini! Terimakasih sudah Read dan Review. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^_

 _._

 _ **~SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kita akan melakukan perubahan besar-besaran pada kota ini, karena kita adalah..._ Akatsuki _!" ujar pria tadi sambil menyorot tajam layar monitor di depannya yang kini tengah memantau situasi di_ Konoha _High_ _School_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Best Fighter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Naruto_** **[** ** _Masashi Kishimoto_** **]**

 **Warning :** ** _OOC! Typo[s]! AU! Miss typo(s)! GaJe!_**

 **Genre :** ** _Drama, Friendship, Family, SchoolLife._**

 **Main Cast :** ** _Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Akatsuki._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Minato memandang tajam _Sound System_ di pojok kiri ruangan hotel. Hal ini, juga dilakukan oleh Hashirama, Fugaku, serta Kakashi. Mereka masih mendengarkan dengan seksama ocehan kelompok bernama Akatsuki itu.

" **Jadi inti dari perbincangan kita hari ini adalah aku akan memberikan** _ **game**_ **pada kalian!"**

Mendengar suara dari _sound system_ itu, Hashirama tersulut emosinya. "Jangan main-main dengan petinggi seperti kami!" ancamnya.

Orang dibalik _sound system_ itu terdengar mendengus geli. **"Badut seperti kalian dinamai sebagai petinggi? Yang benar itu, perendah. Kalian tak pantas dilabeli gelar petinggi! Akan kubuktikan sebentar lagi apa arti petinggi yang sebenarnya,"** ucap tegas anggota _Akatsuki_ itu.

" **Wah aku kelamaan ngoceh, waktunya makin tipis jadinya. Baiklah langsung saja. Ini** _ **game**_ **mudah untuk kalian. Temukan jawabannya sebelum matahari tepat di atas kepala esok hari!"** lanjutnya.

Keempat petinggi Kota Konoha masih memandang _sound system_ dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah mereka. Kelompok Akatsuki ini tak main-main.

" **Aku akan lahir di mana para tunas bangsa juga terlahir. Sang perantara belum menyadari akan dirinya. 26 jam lagi, jerit tangisku akan pecah di kota amburadul ini. Jika bisa, cegah kelahiranku esok hari!"**

 **DRTZZZ!**

Suara dari _sound system_ itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Namun di lain sisi, rasa _shock_ menghampiri jiwa para petinggi itu.

Mereka tak bisa membiarkan ini semua. Mengancam para petinggi. Meneror sekolah. Dan sekarang beraninya mereka main-main dengan aparat. Hal ini sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. _Akatsuki_ berbahaya.

Hashirama kini memandang ketiga bawahannya tegas. Matanya memancarkan ketegasan penuh.

"Kita tak bisa biarkan hal ini menjadi ancaman bagi penduduk kota. Kita harus bertindak tegas dari sekarang. Dengarkan rencanaku ini," perintah Walikota Konoha tersebut pada tiga bawahannya.

Minato, Fugaku, dan Kakashi mendengarkan dengan saksama rencana yang dikemukakan oleh Hashirama. Sebuah rencana untuk mengakhiri teror terselubung kelompok _Akatsuki_ sebelum menjamur di penjuru kota.

 **.**

 **~0o0o0~**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya menggunakan cahaya monitor komputer sebagai sumber pencahayaan terlihat dua orang muda-mudi yang sibuk dengan _PC_ masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sofa di sudut ruangan guna mengambil tas ransel miliknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya sang pemudi pada pemuda tersebut.

Tangan pemuda itu menekan saklar lampu yang tak jauh dari sofa.

Sontak, ruangan yang tadi minim cahaya tersebut menjadi terang dan menunjukkan kehadiran pria bersurai merah bersama wanita bersurai biru yang masih duduk di depan komputer.

Pria dengan surai merah itu mendengus geli. "Ini sudah siang. Aku bisa terlambat kuliah jika masih bersemedi di tempat ini."

Wanita bersurai biru gelap itu justru tertawa renyah. Hal ini sontak membuat pemuda tadi mengernyit heran.

Masih menatap komputer, wanita tadi berujar santai. "Seorang Namikaze Nagato kuliah di jurusan farmasi? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak habis pikir dengan jurusan yang kau pilih itu. Daripada meracik obat. Kau lebih pintar meracik racun Nagato," ucapnya datar.

Nagato yang diejek, justru merengut kesal. "Apa-apaan kau itu, Konan?! Setidaknya, aku juga berbakat tahu!"

Tak ada jawaban berarti yang keluar dari perempuan bernama Konan tersebut. Merasa tak ditanggapi oleh sahabatnya, Nagato segera membawa tasnya dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Dasar, dingin! Beraninya kau mengacuhkan orang tampan sepertiku!" ujar Nagato sembari berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jika sekali lagi kau berani mengataiku, kau tahu bukan akibatnya, Nagato- _kun_?" desis Konan tak terima.

Nagato yang mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Namun, tak lama kemudian wajahnya mengeras dan tampak serius.

"Selama aku belum pulang kuliah, tolong kau awasi semuanya. Aku ingin lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh badut pemerintahan mengatas namakan keadilan itu." Nagato mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada datar.

Konan mengangguk tegas. "Kau tenang saja. Hari ini aku tak ada jadwal kuliah. Aku akan bertahan di sini sambil menyaksikan film opera sabun di depanku ini."

Mata Nagato melirik ke arah Konan. Wanita itu tengah melihat video _CCTV_ Hotel Hikari yang kini menampakkan gambar keempat aparat petinggi Konoha.

"Rencana kita baru saja akan dimulai." Konan yang mendengar itu mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka menamai diri mereka sendiri dengan nama _Akatsuki._ Sekelompok pahlawan dalam bayangan yang kelak akan melakukan perubahan besar pada Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari semakin lama semakin menyingsing. Senja telah menghampiri kota Konoha. Di _Konoha High School_ kini tampak para siswa yang hilir mudik keluar dari gedung sekolah megah itu.

Naruto kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pagar sekolah. Masa orientasi siswa kali ini menurutnya begitu membosankan. Pemuda kuning ini memanglah tipe orang yang cepat sekali bosan. ' _Benar-benar kegiatan yang tak berguna,'_ keluh Naruto dalam hatinya.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil putih tampak berhenti di depan pemuda Namikaze ini. Mengetahui siapa pengendara mobil tersebut, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil putih mewah itu.

"Selamat sore, Naruto- _sama._ Bagaimana harimu?" sapa ramah seorang sopir pribadi keluarga Namikaze bernama Yamato. Naruto yang mendengar sapaan sopan dari Yamato, tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya kegiatan yang tak berguna untukku," ucap Naruto sambil beralih memandang pagar sekolah dari dalam mobil.

Yamato tersenyum maklum. Putra bungsu dari tuannya ini begitu unik. Tak mau memperlambat waktu, Yamato segera menanyai Naruto perihal tempat yang akan mereka tuju sekarang.

Ada perubahan di raut muka Naruto. Pemuda berdarah Namikaze ini tampak menunjukkan wajah lelah. "Hari ini aku punya jadwal _shooting_ iklan. Kita langsung ke studio saja, Yamato- _san,_ " ujar Naruto.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti mobil putih milik keluarga Namikaze ini. Yamato mengerti jika pemuda pirang di belakangnya ini begitu benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia lebih memilih menjadi bayangan daripada cahaya.

Namun entah karena alasan apa, remaja 14 tahun tersebut menerima permintaan sang kakek yang notabenenya seorang sutradara film ternama untuk menjadi seorang artis mengikuti jejak karier ibunya.

Menyahut dengan bahasa sopan, Yamoto pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan. Karena ia tahu, jika putra bungsu dari Namikaze Minato itu sedikit trauma dengan kebut-kebutan. Sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan keluarga angkat Naruto meninggal dunia. Keluarga besar dari pengusaha tersohor di Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Kagami. Dan menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya korban selamat dalam kecelakaan tragis itu.

Naruto yang merasa bosan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah halaman depan sekolah yang sedikit terekspos dari kaca mobilnya. Netra birunya menatap dalam-dalam seorang siswa baru sepertinya yang sedang berdiri memandang ke arah mobilnya juga.

Meskipun tertutup oleh kaca, entah mengapa pandangan sosok remaja berambut hitam itu seolah-olah menatapnya langsung. Pandangan yang dilontarkan oleh iris obsidian di seberang sana terasa familiar. Seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, Naruto sudah tak bisa menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai raven tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku yang bergelar Kepala Kepolisian Konoha ini tampak menatap dalam-dalam ke arah kursi belakang sebuah mobil putih mewah yang baru saja berlalu meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Tak ada alasan pasti, ia tiba-tiba begitu ingin memandang mobil itu. Namun, lamunannya tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda berklan Uchiha ini tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau melamun di sore hari begini? Kesambet baru tahu rasa, kau!"

Di depan Sasuke, kini berdiri seorang pria yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari pemuda ini. Beberapa kemiripan antara kedua pemuda ini membuktikan jika mereka adalah kedua saudara.

Sasuke memandang sosok di depannya dengan kesal. "Kau terlambat, _Onii-san!_ Apa kau tahu jika aku menunggumu begitu lama?" rajuknya kesal.

Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku ini memiliki umur yang sepadan dengan Namikaze Nagato. Ia mengambil jurusan hukum di universitas yang sama dengan Nagato. Pemuda ini begitu dikenal dengan keramahan dan kehangatannya.

"Err, ano soal itu. Maafkan aku ya, Sasuke? Hari ini aku sedikit telat pulang kuliah. Jadi jangan marah begitu," bujuk Itachi pada adiknya yang terlihat begitu kesal.

Masa bodoh. Sasuke tak begitu peduli dengan alasan klise sang kakak. Ia segera beranjak dan berjalan ke arah mobil hitam sang kakak yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Namun langkah Sasuke harus terhenti karena Itachi mencekal tangannya.

"Nanti malam, jangan lupa. Kita diundang oleh keluarga Namikaze untuk makan malam."

"Iya-iya, aku ingat. Dasar cerewet!"

Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini begitu kewalahan dengan sikap judes adiknya. Tak mau menambah kemarahan Sasuke, ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah benar-benar menyinggahi Konoha. Sebuah mobil putih mewah tampak membelah jalan raya bersamaan dengan kendaraan lainnya.

Sementara di dalam mobil mewah itu, terlihat Yamato yang tengah serius menyetir mobil. Sesekali manik hitamnya melirik ke kursi belakang lewat kaca spion untuk melihat Naruto yang tampak tertidur karena kelelahan.

Malam sudah mulai larut, jam bahkan menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit. Yamato mengerti jika tuan mudanya itu pasti begitu lelah. Setelah berjam-jam melakukan kegiatan OSPEK, ia juga harus melakukan _shooting_ iklan yang terbilang cukup melelahkan bagi seorang remaja seusia Naruto.

Melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kesunyian, akhirnya mobil putih yang dikendarai Yamato sampai di rumah besar keluarga Namikaze. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Yamato berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap mengarungi dunia mimpi.

"Engg... Yamato _-san?!_ Eh? Kita... kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto linglung dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hanya senyum yang mampu Yamato berikan. Melihat senyum itu, sudah cukup membuat Naruto mengerti jika sekarang ia telah sampai di rumah.

Dengan langkah tertatih, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumahnya mengabaikan Yamato yang membawa mobil putih tadi ke garasi. Ia begitu lelah dan mengantuk, bahkan matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Satu tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, kamar tidurnya.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana jamuan makan malam antara keluarga Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku digelar. Kedua keluarga ini tampak menikmati makan malam yang tersaji di rumah Namikaze meskipun ada beberapa kejanggalan di sini. Entah apa itu.

"Kau tahu Mikoto _Baa-san,_ Itachi ini kemarin dihukum oleh guru olahraga karena ia tak mampu melemparkan bola basket! Hahaha...," tawa Nagato menggelegar di ruang makan.

Nagato dan Itachi memanglah bersahabat sejak mereka satu asrama dulu di Kota Suna. Bahkan persahabatan mereka masih terajut hingga detik ini juga.

Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah cemberut karena aibnya begitu saja diumbar oleh sahabat merahnya ini.

Sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab perkataan dari Nagato tadi, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan begitu saja melewati ruang makan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan kamarnya di lantai dua.

Menyadari siapa sosok pemuda tadi, Mikoto terpekik kaget. "NARUTO!"

Naruto yang mendengar seruan seorang wanita menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menapaki anak tangga. Suasana di rumah Namikaze ini berubah mencekam. Rasa tidak suka terpancar jelas dari Nyonya besar Namikaze, Namikaze Tsunade.

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung berdiri dari kursi makan mereka dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Paras mereka menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang begitu kentara. Itachi juga memandang kaget ke arah Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya diam karena sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengerti kondisi saat ini. Minato, Kushina, dan Nagato bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Mendapat terjangan pelukan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit oleng. Sejujurnya, pemuda ini begitu mengantuk sehingga matanya sedikit tertutup dan ia pun tak memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya di mana di ruang makan rumahnya tengah diselenggarakan jamuan makan malam.

Setelah benar-benar membuka matanya, Naruto begitu terkejut melihat Mikoto yang kini memeluk dirinya. Kenapa bisa-bisa adik perempuan dari ayah angkatnya ini berada di kediaman Namikaze?

"Mikoto _Baa-san?!_ Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini sudah larut malam dan kau baru pulang? Bahkan kau belum berganti seragam sekolah," keluh Mikoto panjang lebar.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tentu saja khawatir akan kondisi Naruto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keponakan mereka. Naruto adalah putra angkat dari kakak mereka, Uchiha Kagami.

"Bola matamu bahkan berkantung hitam layaknya hewan panda. Tak seharusnya seorang remaja sepertimu pulang jam segini. Beritahu _Jii-san_ dengan jujur, kau dari mana Naruto?!" tuntut Fugaku absolut.

Dari kecil, Naruto memang tak bisa membantah ucapan paman angkatnya ini. Fugaku seolah memilki aura kharismatik yang membuat siapa saja tak mampu membantah perintahnya. "Aku baru saja melakukan _shooting_ iklan," jawab Naruto lirih.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto membuat Mikoto tersulut emosi. Ia sontak memandang ke arah Minato dan Kushina yang kini nampak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Inikah? Inikah janji manis yang terus kalian agung-agungkan demi memperoleh hak asuh Naruto dulu?! Munafik! Apa-apaan ini? Kalian justru mengeksploitasi Naruto yang notabenenya seorang remaja yang masih di bawah umur untuk bekerja hingga larut malam?!" ucap Mikoto marah.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, Mikoto! Kau adalah sahabatku, tak pantas seorang sahabat mengatai sahabatnya sendiri! Naruto melakukan ini bukan karena paksaan dariku, Minato, atau siapapun. Ia melakukan ini karena keinginannya sendiri!" balas Kushina sengit.

Tsunade memandang kesal pertengkaran antara Mikoto dan Kushina. Netranya kini beralih menatap benci Naruto yang telah merusak suasana kondusif makan malam ini tadi. Sementara Nagato, Itachi, dan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan.

Naruto merasa semakin jengah akan perdebatan yang dilakukan oleh kedua keluarga ini. Ia menggeram pelan. Namun geraman lirih ini mampu menghentikan perdebatan antara kubu Minato dengan kubu Fugaku.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Aku lelah sekarang dan ingin istirahat. Tak bisakah kalian tenang dan membiarkanku pergi ke kamar?" keluh Naruto.

Nagato yang mendengar itu langsung mendekati adiknya. "Sudahlah. Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berlalu menaiki anak tangga meninggalkan orang-orang di lantai bawah. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka kembali melanjutkan perdebatan tadi dengan topik yang sama.

Sasuke memandang dalam diam seorang anak sebayanya yang kini menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terasa tak asing baginya. Tapi siapa pemuda itu, yang bahkan mampu membuat kedua orang tuanya begitu marah pada Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze?

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

Pagi hari tiba, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Sosok pemuda pirang ini kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya mengenakan seragam putih dan celana hitam untuk sekolah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kegiatan OSPEK dan besok ia mulai bisa belajar secara efektif di _Konoha High School._

Netra biru Naruto memandang sebuah kertas lusuh yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Sebuah surat ancaman yang ia temukan kemarin hari.

"Apakah surat ini serius? Kemarin adalah hari OSPEK yang pertama namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Jika surat ini benar-benar serius, maka akan terjadi hal buruk di sekolah nanti."

Naruto masih memandang kertas di depannya serius. Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat perhatiannya teralih. "Masuk."

Sosok Nagato muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Alisnya mengernyit heran ketika memandang sebuah kertas yang dipegang adiknya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku menemukannya kemarin di sekolah. Kata-kata yang tertera di surat ini lebih mengarah ke sebuah ancaman. Aku menduga jika ini adalah sebuah surat ancaman."

Nagato memandang curiga surat di tangan Naruto. Ia langsung membaca surat itu ketika Naruto menyodorkan benda tersebut ke arahnya.

' _Tak salah lagi. Bukankah ini surat yang kemarin aku layangkan ke Konoha High School? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa ada di tangan adikku?'_ batinnya tak mengerti. Nagato begitu kaget.

"Kau pasti berpikiran hal yang sama denganku 'kan, _Onii-san_? Ini adalah surat ancaman!"

Nagato masih diam tak bergeming. Naruto yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Nagato dan meraih kertas itu secara paksa. Pemuda pirang ini mengira jika kakaknya terdiam karena mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Ayo turun ke bawah!" ujar Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Nagato pun segera berjalan menyusul adiknya. Meskipun ia masih kaget, ia mampu menyembunyikan hal itu. "Ini masih pukul 7. Bukankah kegiatan Ospeknya akan dimulai satu jam lagi?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Nagato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Jadi aku berangkat pagi sekalian."

"Oh."

Tak berlangsung lama, mereka berdua telah tiba di ruang makan. Sudah banyak aneka sarapan yang tersaji di meja namun, tak ada seorang pun yang kini duduk dan makan di sini.

"Aneh. Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti pada kakaknya.

Nagato menghelakan nafasnya. " _Tsunade Baba_ sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Para pelayan sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sementara _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tengah ada urusan dengan klan Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" tanya Naruto tak paham. Ada apa lagi sebenarnya?

Nagato kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto pasal keributan yang terjadi semalam setelah ia mengantarkan adiknya itu ke kamarnya. Keluarga Uchiha menuntut kembali hak asuh Naruto dengan dugaan bahwa Naruto disuruh bekerja oleh keluarga Namikaze secara paksa.

Minato dan Kushina tentunya tak tinggal diam. Mereka tak mau kehilangan putra kandungnya lagi. Mereka membantah dugaan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua keluarga ini mengadakan pertemuan di perumahan klan Uchiha untuk membahas pasal hak asuh Naruto itu dengan mendatangkan pengacara masing-masing.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Baik Namikaze ataupun Uchiha telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Kedua keluarga ini tak seharusnya meributkan hal sepele seperti ini. Di mana pun ia tinggal, ia akan tetap bahagia dan bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan.

Nagato menepuk bahu Naruto dan melemparkan senyum ke arah pemuda pirang ini. "Jangan dipikirkan, kita sarapan saja. Karena hari ini aku tak ada jadwal kuliah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke studio pemotretan juga ke sekolahmu."

Naruto membalas senyum kakaknya. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan segera duduk untuk memakan sarapannya. Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sarapan dengan gelak tawa dan canda seolah-olah kedua anak Minato Namikaze ini tak menanggung beban apa pun.

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan meja yang keras membuat Asuma Sarutobi tersentak kaget. Guru fisika berumur 37 tahun ini tengah menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan sang kepala sekolah dari _Konoha High School_ yang notabenenya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sosok kepala sekolah yang sudah tua renta ini memandang kesal ke arah anaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak becus sama sekali, Asuma? Bagaimana mungkin kau menghilangkan surat ancaman dari _Akatsuki_ itu?!"

Asuma menghelakan nafasnya. Ini semua memang salahnya, andai kemarin ia tak buru-buru melewati koridor, pasti surat ancaman itu tak akan hilang. Ini adalah masalah yang tak bisa diremehkan.

Hiruzen, sang kepala sekolah juga menghelakan nafasnya. _Hacker_ yang mengaku bernama Akatsuki itu memang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah." Asuma memandang kaget ayahnya. Setelah hampir satu jam ia dimarahi, sepertinya amarah ayahnya sudah mereda.

"Maafkan aku karena menjadikanmu sebagai luapan emosiku. Abaikan surat itu. Aku percaya _hacker_ itu hanya main-main dengan kita. Kita sudah melaporkan kasus pencurian data sebelumnya ke pihak polisi. Lupakan kasus teror ini. Kita tak usah takut dengan orang-orang seperti Akatsuki itu!"

Asuma mengangguk tegas. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi benar. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu, Akatsuki sempat mencuri rekening resmi dan data-data penting _Konoha High School._ Tapi ia begitu yakin jika teror kali ini hanyalah main-main belaka.

Mata hitam Hiruzen melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Asuma. "Sudah pukul delapan lebih. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari ruanganku dan kembali bekerja."

Asuma mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena hampir menabrak seorang siswi baru yang berlari bak orang dikejar anjing dari arah gerbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona? Peraturan sekolah tidak memperbolehkan siswanya untuk berlarian di sepanjang koridor!" tegur Asuma.

Siswi berambut merah muda yang tadinya berlari itu langsung berbalik dan memandang ketakutan sosok guru yang menegurnya tersebut.

"A-ah, maafkan aku _sensei._ Aku terburu-buru karena sudah terlambat 15 menit. Aku berlari di koridor karena aku tak mau dihukum oleh anggota OSIS," terang siswi itu seadanya.

Asuma memandangnya datar. "Siapa namamu?"

Dengan gugup siswi itu menjawab, "Haruno Sakura, _sensei._ "

"Hm, Sakura ya? Sekarang, ayo ikut aku!"

Tak mau membuat kemarahan gurunya tersulut, Sakura mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginannya. Ia terperanjat kaget mengetahui jika gurunya ini membawa dirinya ke lapangan tempat dilaksanakannya OSPEK. Siswa-siswi baru sepertinya saat ini tengah melakukan beberapa _games_ kecil-kecilan.

Sakura tak terlalu mengerti kondisinya sekarang. Setelah sang guru yang menyuruh ia untuk mengikutinya tadi pergi kembali ke gedung sekolah, ia kini beralih mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ia ketahui menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS.

Sekarang sosok Ketua OSIS itu menatapnya lurus yang jujur saja membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri. "Karena kau terlambat datang 15 menit. Aku menghukummu untuk membantu siswa berambut pirang itu membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah," ucapnya sembari menunjuk seorang siswa.

"APA?! HALAMAN SELUAS INI?! KAU BERCANDA?"

Sakura begitu terkejut harus membersihkan halaman seluas ini apalagi yang membersihkannya hanya dua orang. Sayang si Ketua OSIS itu berkata tidak dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Dengan hati tak ikhlas, Sakura berjalan mendekati siswa bersurai pirang yang sibuk menyapu dedaunan itu. Ia pun langsung mengikuti jejak siswa itu yakni menyapu halaman luas ini.

Ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah siswa pirang ini. Entah kenapa ia seperti mengenal sosok yang membelakanginya tersebut. Beberapa kali ia mendengar geraman kesal dari siswa itu. Sepertinya dia juga tak terima membersihkan halaman ini, seperti dirinya.

"Hai..," panggil Sakura untuk mencairkan suasana.

Ia dapat menangkap keterkejutan dari siswa itu. _'Apa dia sedari tadi tak menyadari keberadaanku di sini?'_ batin Sakura kesal.

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu begitu terkejut. "K-kau?! Kau Namikaze Naruto penyanyi lagu _Kaze_ itu?!" ucapnya terpukau. Pantas saja, ia seolah mengenal siswa di depannya ini.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk kaku. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia menghelakan nafasnya ketika gadis cantik di depannya ini mulai teriak-teriak tak jelas.

Setelah puas berteriak kegirangan, Sakura lantas memandang Naruto heran. "Apa kau juga terlambat datang sepertiku?"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. "Ini semua gara-gara kakakku. Kalau saja , ia tak terlambat menjemputku dari tempat pemotretan pasti aku tak akan disuruh menyapu halaman seluas ini," keluh Naruto. Ia jadi teringat kakaknya, gara-gara kakaknya itu mampir di kedai ramen, ia jadi terlambat begini. Dan pada akhirnya menerima hukuman seperti ini.

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

Namikaze Nagato kini memandang Konan, sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer. Setelah ia pergi mengantar adiknya ke sekolah, ia langsung tancap gas menuju ke _basecamp_ -nya. "Bagaimana, Konan?"

"Keras kepala. Pihak KHS masih saja melaksanakan kegiatan OSPEK ini meskipun kita sudah melayangkan surat ancaman pada mereka. Bagaimana selanjutnya, Nagato?" tanya Konan tanpa memandang Nagato.

Surat ancaman ya? Nagato jadi teringat surat teror itu kini berada di tangan Naruto Namikaze, adiknya. Pemuda berambut merah ini menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kita tunggu saja jawaban dari empat petinggi Konoha itu. Jika sampai tengah hari nanti, mereka tak memberikan kita jawaban atas _game_ yang kemarin. Maka, mereka semua harus tahu jika kita tak pernah main-main," ucap Nagato serius.

"Konan, _hacking_ sekarang juga CCTV Kantor pusat kepolisian Konoha, serta CCTV Kantor Walikota. Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang," lanjut Nagato.

Konan mengangguk mengerti. "Kita tak pantas diremehkan. Para tikus-tikus itu berani sekali."

"Kita melakukan ini semata karena menginginkan kebebasan di kota ini. Kita akan menghapus segala kesenjangan yang ada. Para siswa di sini dinilai dari prestasi yang mereka dapat bukan dari cara mendapatkan nilai prestasi itu. Bahkan di mata semua siswa, jujur itu tak sepenting nilai. Karena yang masyarakat Konoha lihat bukan kejujurannya, melainkan nilai prestasi akademik seorang siswa," sahut Nagato.

"Kau benar, Nagato. Hal ini pasti membuat siswa tertekan karena mereka bagaikan seekor ikan yang diharuskan memanjat pohon," tanggap Konan sembari mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ komputernya.

"Ditambah dengan kegiatan OSPEK tak berguna ini. Kegiatan ini memang benar karena tujuannya adalah untuk mengadaptasi siswa dengan lingkungan sekolah. Tapi sering kali, pihak senior memanfaatkan kegiatan ini untuk melakukan hal yang kurang ajar kepada juniornya."

Konan mengangguk mengerti, apa yang dikatakan Nagato memang benar. Konoha sudah terlalu tua, sudah selayaknya generasi muda seperti mereka bertindak. Mereka, _Akatsuki_ tidak akan membiarkan para orang tua itu menyalahgunakan kekuasaan di kota yang sudah ruwet ini.

"Adikku adalah salah satu korban ketidak adilan ini."

Perkataan Nagato kali ini membuat Konan menghentikan kegiatan penyadapannya. Wanita bersurai biru itu lalu memandang Nagato. Sosok sahabat merahnya ini terlihat rapuh. Namikaze Naruto adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi Nagato.

"Naruto... dia di diagnosa oleh dokter mengidap ASD. Hal inilah yang membuatnya selalu di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya sejak di _play group_ hingga sekolah dasar. Meskipun sejak ia dimasukkan ke panti asuhan aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, namun aku selalu mengawasinya. Ia menjadi korban keegoisan manusia-manusia itu!"

Nagato begitu kesal mengingat bagaimana masa lalu Naruto. Ia merasa sebagai kakak yang paling gagal di dunia ini karena membiarkan adiknya tersiksa. Konan berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Nagato yang saat ini terpukul.

"Cobalah, tenangkan dirimu Nagato. Kita sudah sampai di titik ini. Jangan biarkan masa lalu membuatmu terpuruk," nasehat Konan sembari mengelus punggung Nagato berusaha menenangkannya.

Wajah Nagato berubah drastis. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. "Ahh, kau begitu peduli padaku, Konan _-chan._ Aku terharu. Kapan kita bisa menjadi pasangan suami istri ya?"

Gerakan tangan Konan di punggung Nagato terhenti. Wanita ini bahkan tak segan untuk menjitak kepala merah sahabatnya yang sudah _error_ ini. Merasa _mood_ -nya berubah jelek, Konan kembali duduk di depan komputer dan melanjutkan pekerjaan _hacking_ -nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku pasti tertimpa sial karena mengenal orang gila sepertimu, Nagato."

"Hanya orang gila yang mau berteman dengan gila. Mengakulah jika kau juga merupakan orang gila, Konan."

Mendengar jawaban tak nyambung dari Nagato, membuat Konan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ARGHH! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!"

Nagato yang mendengar itu tertawa keras. Bahkan gelak tawanya itu mampu membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di atap beterbangan. Namun gelak tawanya terhenti karena terdengar dering telepon dari dalam sakunya.

" **Halo, ini aku Hidan.** _ **Kembang api**_ **yang kau minta itu sudah kupasang setengah jam yang lalu di halaman belakang** _ **Konoha High School.**_ **Waktunya juga sudah berjalan mundur,"** suara dari sambungan telepon milik Nagato.

Pemuda bersurai merah ini menyeringai. "Bagus, bagus. Jika kita tak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang tua - orang tua naif itu sampai tengah hari. Jangan segan-segan untuk meledakkan bom waktu itu. Eh? Maksudku, _hanabi_ itu. Hahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Halo, saya kembali setelah sekian lama lenyap (?). Oke, langsung saja aku mau balas review yang non-login karena yang login sudah aku balas lewat PM._

 _ **Fajar :**_ _"Pantunmu juga mantap jiwa, kok. Ini dah lanjut. Thx for RnR :D"_

 _._

 _ **Gunawan :**_ _"T_T Maafkan aku yang tak bisa update cepat karena beragam alasan. Makasih udah RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Eleorans :**_ _"Pasti nista ya? Ehehe, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya gak autis sempurna juga. Nanti juga pasti bakal tahu. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Honey :**_ _"Maafkan aku yg lama update karena berbagai alasan :D Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Cuma itu 'kan ya? :D. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang sudah_ read, follow, fav, _dan_ review. Arigatou ^^.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 _Pemuda bersurai merah ini menyeringai. "Bagus, bagus. Jika kita tak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang tua - orang tua naif itu sampai tengah hari. Jangan segan-segan untuk meledakkan bom waktu itu. Eh? Maksudku,_ _hanabi_ _itu. Hahaha..."_

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **The Best Fighter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Naruto**_ **[** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ **]**

 **Warning :** _ **OOC! Typo[s]! AU! Miss typo(s)! GaJe!**_

 **Genre :** _ **Drama, Friendship, Family, SchoolLife.**_

 **Main Cast :** _ **Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Akatsuki.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Minato dan Fugaku saling melirik satu sama lain dengan pandangan tak suka. Nampaknya, perseteruan kedua keluarga ini terbawa hingga pertemuan penting antara mereka dengan Hashirama -Walikota Konoha-.

"Aku mengerti jika kalian berdua memilki masalah yang berat. Tapi kesampingkan hal itu dulu." Hashirama menghelakan nafasnya, "aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk membahas Akatsuki lagi."

Minato serta Fugaku tersentak kaget. Gara-gara perebutan hak asuh Naruto, kedua aparat penting ini sampai melupakan masalah Akatsuki.

Sebuah kelompok _hacker_ yang merangkap menjadi teroris.

"Maafkan aku, Hashirama- _sama._ Aku bahkan terlupa perihal ancaman yang dilayangkan Akatsuki kemarin," ungkap jujur Fugaku.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sudah diselidiki? Kalau tidak salah, batas pemberian jawabannya nanti pukul 12 bukan?" tanya Minato.

Hashirama mengangguk setuju. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan salinan teks _game_ yang kemarin di berikan Akatsuki.

" ** _Aku akan lahir di mana para tunas bangsa juga terlahir. Sang perantara belum menyadari akan dirinya. 26 jam lagi, jerit tangisku akan pecah di kota amburadul ini. Jika bisa, cegah kelahiranku esok hari!"_**

" _Aku akan lahir di mana para tunas bangsa juga terlahir._ Tunas bangsa yang dimaksud adalah anak-anak. Tempat di mana anak-anak akan terlahir adalah rumah sakit, bukan?" Fugaku angkat suara.

Mata hitam Hashirama berkilat cerah. "Kau benar Fugaku. Tempat di mana tunas bangsa akan terlahir adalah Rumah Sakit."

Mata safir Minato menatap jengkel Fugaku yang kini tengah dipuji oleh pamannya. Ada rasa cemburu yang terbesit dalam hatinya.

" _Sang perantara belum menyadari akan dirinya._ Jelas sekali jika di kalimat ini menunjukkan jika perantara dalam kejadian teror Akatsuki kali ini tak menyadari peran pentingnya," gumam Hashirama.

"Dan teror ini akan terjadi tepat jam 12 nanti! Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Tak mungkin kita membiarkan Rumah Sakit Konoha kena bom 'kan?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya. Rautnya masih tenang. Tak lama kemudian, matanya menatap Fugaku dan Hashirama.

"Kita bisa mencegah hal buruk yang akan terjadi nantinya jika kita mengetahui perantara dalam teror ini." Minato memijit pelipisnya lelah, "masalahnya, siapakah yang menjadi perantaranya?"

.

.

.

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya lelah. Halaman yang luasnya hampir menyetarai lapangan penerbangan ini akhirnya telah selesai ia sapu bersama Sakura.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sempat berkenalan dengan gadis cantik itu. Dilihat sekilas, Naruto sudah mampu menilai jika Sakura Haruno adalah sosok gadis periang.

"Sakura!" seru Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun menoleh menghadap Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ke kantin. Apa kau tak mau ikut?"

"Kantin ya? Baiklah! Ayo!" seru Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan melangkah ke arah sebuah pohon besar guna untuk meletakkan sapunya.

Naruto memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

' _Aneh. Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di sini,'_ batin Naruto.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak kaget karena pemuda itu merasakan jika ada sebuah benda yang tak sengaja ia injak.

Mata safirnya dapat menangkap sebuah benda berukuran sedang berwarna hitam di bawah sepatunya. Naruto menduga jika benda yang diinjaknya ini bukanlah sembarang benda.

Ia mengambil benda itu. Pemuda pirang ini kemudian membolak-balikan benda yang memiliki bentuk serupa dengan _walkie talkie_ tersebut guna mencari petunjuk. Namun nihil, Naruto tak mampu menemukannya.

Ia masih menatap lekat benda yang asing baginya itu hingga seruan dari Sakura membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Dalam keterkejutannya itu, tanpa sengaja Naruto telah menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah pada benda yang ia temukan tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Naruto?! AKU SUDAH HAUS!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas. Ia memasukkan benda tadi ke dalam sakunya karena sejujurnya pemuda pirang ini masih penasaran akan benda aneh ini. Ia pun lekas berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura memandang curiga Naruto yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa tadi kau lama?"

"Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," ujar Naruto datar.

Sakura menatap Naruto cengo. Apa-apaan pemuda pirang ini? Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka jika Naruto yang selalu tampil tenang dan berwibawa di TV itu sebenarnya orang yang konyol.

"Leluconmu itu garing," komentar Sakura.

"Kress... kress," sahut Naruto.

Tawa Sakura langsung saja menggelegar begitu mendengar guyonan dari Naruto. Naruto pun turut tertawa bersama Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

Naruto kini memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk mencari dompetnya. Sepertinya dompet milik Sakura terjatuh ketika dirinya membersihkan halaman tadi.

"Kalau belum ketemu juga, kau bisa memakai uangku terlebih dahulu," tawar Naruto.

Sakura terkesiap mendengar itu. Gadis tersebut menolak tawaran Naruto dengan halus dan berpamitan pada pemuda pirang tersebut untuk kembali ke halaman belakang sekolah guna mencari dompetnya.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Naruto mulai duduk di salah satu kursi kantin sambil menikmati minuman botol yang ia beli tadi.

Sebuah getaran dari kantong baju seragamnya membuat pemuda ini terkejut. Ia langsung mengambil benda yang bergetar itu. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti.

 ** _Waktu mulai berjalan mundur. Hitungan dimulai 15 menit dari sekarang._**

Alis Naruto bertaut tak mengerti ketika mendengar kata yang diucapkan benda di genggamannya ini.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding kantin yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.45.

Perasaan Naruto menjadi cemas tanpa alasan. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Setelah mendengar kalimat tadi, Naruto memiliki firasat bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi.

Gambaran Sakura begitu saja terlintas di benaknya. Ia tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda Namikaze tersebut segera bergegas menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Minato, bagaimana? Apakah tim SWAT telah datang untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit?" tanya Hashirama pada Minato. Keduanya kini telah berada di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Minato mengangguk tegas. "Kita hanya tinggal berjaga saja. Jam 12 siang tinggal 3 menit lagi. Jika nantinya tidak terjadi apa pun di rumah sakit ini, Akatsuki hanya main-main dengan kita," jawabnya.

"Kau benar. Waktu terus berjalan mundur. Alangkah baiknya jika kita menepi dan berlindung."

Minato setuju dengan Hashirama. Tugas ini adalah tugas anggota SWAT bukan kewenangan mereka berdua yang notabenenya aparat penting pemerintahan.

Tengah hari telah berlalu. Bahkan jam besar di menara rumah sakit telah menunjukkan pukul 12.15.

Minato menoleh ke arah Hashirama. "Tak terjadi apa pun di sini."

"Kau benar, Minato. Akatsuki telah bermain-main dengan kita dan bodohnya kita mengira jika mereka serius. Lebih baik kita pergi tinggalkan tempat ini," tegas Hashirama.

Minato mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan keluar dari _basecamp,_ tempat persembunyian mereka tadi.

Namun, langkah kaki kedua pejabat ini harus terhenti tatkala _handphone_ milikHashirama berdering.

" **Moshi-moshi,** ** _Hashirama_** **-** ** _sama_** **.** ** _Saya ingin melapor jika terjadi ledakan bom di halaman belakang_** **Konoha High School.** ** _Sejauh ini, kami baru mengetahui jika hanya ada dua orang korban luka. Laporan selesai, Hashirama-sama."_**

Rahang Hashirama mengeras tatkala mengetahui jika Akatsuki telah mengecohnya. Ia langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon tadi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah pun pada sang penelepon.

"Minato! Kita harus segera ke KHS!"

"KHS? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Akatsuki berhasil mengecoh kita. Tempat di mana tunas bangsa akan terlahir adalah _Konoha_ _High School_ ," ucap Hashirama serius.

Minato melebarkan matanya terkejut. Jadi, Fugaku salah mengartikan _game_ yang diberikan oleh Akatsuki?

"Aku mengerti di mana letak kesalahan kita. Jika yang dimaksud Akatsuki Rumah Sakit, maka seharusnya dalam kalimat itu terucap bibit bukan tunas."

Minato mengangguk, menyetujui pemikiran Hashirama. Saat ini dirinya dilanda kekhawatiran pasal keadaan Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan anak bungsunya tersebut sekarang?

Tanpa tunggu lagi, kedua orang penting tersebut segera tancap gas menuju _Konoha High School._

.

.

.

Asap tampak membumbung tinggi di bagian halaman belakang sekolah yang tadinya sepi. Bahkan sebuah pohon besar di sana turut tumbang akibat daya ledakan bom yang diperkirakan tak jauh dari pohon tersebut.

Para siswa angkatan baru nampak berkumpul melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik mengenai siapa dalang dari semua ini.

Aparat kepolisian serta tim kemiliteran pun telah tiba. Mereka segera mengusir para siswa yang masih berkumpul di lokasi kejadian. Tak sedikit pula awak jurnalis yang kini meliput ledakan bom yang tiba-tiba terjadi di KHS.

"Ini adalah lokasi berbahaya. Anak-anak tak boleh di sini. Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali?! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak salah satu polisi.

"Tapi kami masih ingin melihat, Pak!" protes siswa-siswi itu yang membuat polisi ini naik darah seketika.

Sementara tak jauh dari kegaduhan tadi, tepatnya di Unit Kesehatan Siswa, para wartawan berjubel di depan pintu yang terkunci guna mewawancarai korban ledakan bom tersebut yang salah satunya adalah artis muda pendatang baru yang tengah naik daun.

Di dalam pun, terjadi kegaduhan yang serupa. Para guru sibuk mondar-mandir membantu dokter UKS menangani dua orang korban ledakan bom tadi.

"Ambilkan, masker oksigen segera! Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan kritis!" teriak sang dokter pada guru yang membantunya. Ia begitu khawatir jikalau dirinya tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa putra bungsu dari panglima militer Konoha.

Terlihat jelas, dua ranjang di dalam UKS saat ini digunakan untuk tempat berbaring dua orang siswa baru yang merupakan korban dari ledakan bom tadi. Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura, dua orang siswa yang terkena impas ledakan bom.

Kondisi Sakura terlihat tidak separah kondisi Namikaze Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mengalami beberapa luka bakar kecil dan lecet. Meskipun begitu, tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri.

Berbeda halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak terluka pada bagian kakinya. Nafas pemuda itu pun sedari tadi terdengar tak beraturan hingga mengharuskan dirinya untuk mengenakan masker oksigen.

Para guru dan dokter UKS takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan siswa pirang ini.

Jika nyawa Naruto tak dapat tertolong, maka nyawa mereka bisa-bisa ikut tak tertolong juga, mengingat ayah pemuda ini merupakan pimpinan kemiliteran Kota Konoha yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka.

"Cepatlah sadar, Namikaze _-san,_ " pinta sang dokter tatkala melihat kondisi pemuda itu yang semakin menurun.

.

.

.

" _Are? Di mana kujatuhkan dompetku ya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ia terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi halaman belakang sekolah._

 _Mata emerald miliknya berbinar tatkala menjumpai sebuah benda berwarna pink di sela-sela semak belukar. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera berlari guna mengambil dompetnya._

" _Yatta! Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Pinky-chan!" serunya girang._

 _._

 _Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura. Benda hitam di tangannya sedari tadi terus saja bicara._

" ** _Sepuluh menit lagi."_**

" _Bisakah kau sumpal mulut cerewetmu itu? Tak tahukah kau jika aku tengah mencemaskan Sakura?!" ujar Naruto marah pada benda itu._

 _Di sela-sela lariannya, mata safir Naruto tak lepas dari benda hitam itu._

" _Benda ini sekilas mirip walkie-talkie. Namun, tombol-tombol di benda ini ... ini seperti remote controle. Tapi apa yang dikontrol oleh benda ini?" gumam Naruto tak habis pikir._

 _Pada akhirnya, Naruto tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Jiwanya terasa tenang dan lega tatkala melihat Sakura yang tak apa-apa._

 _Ia tadi bahkan sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti, ada bom yang akan meledak._ 'Hahaha ... jelas saja tak mungkin,' _tawa Naruto dalam batinnya._

 _Namun, lamunannya harus buyar tatkala ia mendengar benda hitam di tangannya kembali berbunyi._

" ** _Terima kasih, atas kerja_** ** _samanya. Bom waktu akan diaktifkan dalam hitungan 1 menit dari sekarang."_**

 _Mata Naruto melebar. Dugaannya tak salah. Benda ini pastilah_ remote controle. _Tapi kenapa harus bom? Yang lebih parah lagi, bom itu akan meledak dalam hitungan 1 menit! Ini gila!_

 **40 detik.**

 _Naruto membuang remote itu ke sembarang arah. Ada rasa cemas melanda hatinya. Hatinya berkata jika ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini bersama Sakura._

 **20 detik.**

 _Naruto mulai berlari ke arah Sakura berada._

 _Tempat Sakura berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia khawatir jika dirinya tak mampu menyelamatkan Sakura._

 **10 detik.**

" _NARUTOO! LIHAT! AKU MENEMUKAN DOMPETKU!"_

'Gawat, aku harus segera membawa Sakura pergi!' _batin Naruto cemas._

 ** _9_** **detik.**

" _SAKURA! CEPAT KE SINI!"_

" _AKU TAK MENDEGAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, NARUTO!"_

 **8 detik.**

 _Jantung Naruto semakin berpacu. Ia telah berusaha lari secepat mungkin, namun tempat di mana Sakura saat ini berdiri seperti tak dapat Naruto jangkau._

 **7 detik.**

 _Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri paras Naruto. "Gawat, gawat, cerobohnya aku tadi. Kenapa harus kutekan tombol di remote itu! Jika Sakura kenapa-napa, aku tak 'kan memaafkan diriku sendiri."_

 **6 detik.**

 _Suara Naruto seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. "SAKURA KUMOHON. PERGI DARI SANA!"_

 **5 detik**

" _KENAPA MEMANGNYA NARUTO?" teriak Sakura tak mengerti._

 **4 detik.**

 _Naruto masih berlari menuju Sakura. Luas halaman yang lebar membuat ia tak sampai-sampai ke tempat Sakura berada. Ia memang tak tahu di mana letak bom itu berada._

 **3 detik**

 _Namun, yang pasti akalnya berteriak untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dan Naruto tak mungkin menjadikan Sakura -teman pertamanya di KHS- menjadi korban ledakan bom. Ia harus selamatkan gadis itu._

 **2 detik**

 _Langkah Naruto semakin cepat. Jantungnya pun seolah-olah akan meledak._

" _Ada ap-?"_

 _Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat mata safir Naruto yang melebar._

 **1 detik.**

 ** _DHUARR!_**

 _Naruto segera mendorong Sakura menjauh agar terhindar dari ledakan bom yang ternyata tersembunyi di balik semak belukar. Lokasi yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berdiri._

 _Naruto sendiri tak mampu berlari cukup jauh lagi. Kelelahan dan daya jangkau ledakan yang luas adalah penyebabnya. Ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan kegelapan pun menghampiri dirinya. Terlambat sudah. Semuanya telah terlambat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata biru indah milik pemuda bersurai pirang ini akhirnya terbuka. Pandangan mata yang awalnya buram tersebut kini sudah tampak jelas. Ia pandang sekelilingnya untuk memastikan di mana ia berada sekarang.

Pandangannya terhenti tatkala mata safir Naruto bertumpu pada manik obsidian seorang remaja yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk berbaring.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali jika dirinya pernah bertemu remaja di sampingnya ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru bertanya balik. Hal ini membuat pemuda itu menghelakan nafasnya.

"Aku adalah-"

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat pemuda itu menunda perkataannya. Mereka berdua pun memandang ke arah pintu.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto kaget ketika melihat ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Ia masih linglung ketika mulut Kushina melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa keluarganya terlihat begitu khawatir?

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ia pun saling lirik dengan Minato dan Nagato.

"Kau tak ingat, Naruto?" tanya Nagato heran. Naruto yang ditanyai begitu hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Minato pun segera menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Semuanya, mulai dari peristiwa bom beberapa hari yang lalu sampai alasan mengapa Naruto sendiri kini terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Lalu, lalu bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Gadis itu ya? Syukurlah, ia tak memiliki luka separah dirimu. Kau juga mengalami sesak nafas. Pihak sekolah pun mengirimmu ke rumah sakit. Dan beginilah jadinya. Kau baru siuman setelah 3 hari tak sadarkan diri," tutur Minato.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?! Tiga hari?!" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya. Secara tak sengaja, netra violet Kushina menangkap sosok putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto di seberang ranjang Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun._ Apa kau sudah lama di sini? Ada apa ya?" tanya Kushina ramah. Hal ini juga membuat kaum adam di keluarga Namikaze turut serta menatap Sasuke.

' _Sudah kuduga jika aku tidak dianggap dari tadi,'_ batin Sasuke dibalik senyumnya.

"Jadi begini Kushina _Ba-san,_ aku diperintahkan untuk mengantar surat ini pada Namikaze Naruto," terang Sasuke.

"Eh? Naruto? Surat apa memangnya?"

Sasuke yang ditanyai seperti itu langsung membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Ini dari Kepala Sekolah KHS," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto.

Tangan Naruto yang masih diinfus mengambil surat itu dari Sasuke. Pandangannya seolah menuntut kejelasan yang lebih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena dia sendiri pun tak tahu apa isi dari surat tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung saja berpamitan pada keluarga Namikaze karena tugasnya menemui Naruto telah usai. Tak lupa, ia juga mendoakan agar Naruto cepat sembuh dan bisa bersekolah lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, sudah berapa lama aku absen?" tanya Naruto tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi dari ruang inapnya.

"Kau tak absen. Sejak kejadian bom itu, pihak KHS menutup sementara sekolah selama 4 hari penuh guna proses penyelidikan," ungkap Minato.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia bersyukur karena Sakura juga dirinya mampu terselamatkan. Mengingat Sakura, ia jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu. Apa yang ia lakukan ya sekarang?

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah peternakan sapi, saat ini tampak Sakura yang sibuk memandikan sapi-sapi peliharaan keluarganya.

Keluarga Haruno memanglah keluarga yang memiliki bisnis pertanian dan peternakan yang sukses di Konoha.

Di sela-sela kegiatan memandikan sapinya, Sakura sedari tadi terus saja bersin-bersin.

"Argh! Kenapa aku bersin-bersin terus sih? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bersin-bersin karena kotoran sapi?" rutuknya sambil memandang kesal kotoran sapi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

Kembali di ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat yang kini hanya menyisakan pemuda itu seorang. Ayah dan ibunya tadi pergi untuk membeli makan siang di kantin. Sedangkan Nagato tadi berpamitan untuk mengangkat telepon di luar.

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari amplop putih berstempel resmi KHS yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke. Amplop apa ini sebenarnya?

Karena perasaan ingin tahu yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan surat yang tersemat di dalamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terdiam membaca isi surat yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolahnya.

"Ini-?"

Suara Naruto tercekat. Ia tak mengira bahwa isi dari surat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tadi berhasil membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

"Apa info ini benar? Pihak KHS berniat menghidupkan 'Netra' kembali?"

Saat ini Nagato tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang di taman rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi. Dirinya begitu terkejut ketika informan di organisasinya memberitahukan berita jika pihak KHS akan menghidupkan kembali 'Netra'.

Netra sendiri adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh _Konoha High School_ untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus darurat guna membantu pihak polisi, agen intelijen serta anggota militer yang anggotanya terdiri dari siswa-siswa jenius.

Nagato menganggap itu semua hanyalah dalih belaka. Menurutnya, Netra adalah sebuah organisasi garapan ketua komite KHS bernama Danzõ Shimura yang terkenal akan kepicikan dan ketamakannya. Apa yang dilakukan Netra semata hanya untuk uang saja.

Memang pada awalnya, Netra ini terbentuk untuk membantu tugas polisi melacak pelaku penculikan warga Konoha yang terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu. Semakin ke sini, Netra mulai dialihkan fungsinya.

Organisasi yang awalnya mengayomi masyarakat itu justru menjadi penghancur masyarakat sendiri. Mereka mengambil upah besar dari masyarakat dengan mengatas namakan pemerintah.

Anggota organisasi ini umumnya memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Anggotanya dituntut untuk selalu berhasil dalam setiap misi karena jika tidak, maka siap-siap saja mereka didepak dari KHS. Tak sedikit pula anggota Netra yang mengalami kecelakaan saat misi. Meskipun begitu, KHS pun tak mau bertanggung jawab.

Karena menimbulkan kontra di kalangan penduduk Konoha, tiga tahun yang lalu organisasi ini resmi dinonaktifkan.

Dan sekarang, Nagato mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri jika Netra akan diaktifkan kembali. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kuharap aku dapat mempercayai dirimu, Hidan. Jika kau membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, maka awas saja. Akan kuberi kau pelajaran," ujar tegas Nagato sembari menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Sejujurnya pemuda merah ini masih kesal pada rekannya yang bernama Hidan itu. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Hidan juga.

Nagato begitu menyesal ketika adiknya menjadi korban dari ledakan bom rakitan miliknya yang semula hanya ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian pihak KHS. Namun, bom itu sendiri justru memicu KHS untuk membangkitkan kembali Netra.

Rencana A milik Akatsuki kali ini benar-benar gagal total.

Ketika ia kembali datang ke ruangan Naruto, Nagato hanya mendapati adiknya seorang diri di atas ranjang pasien. Sepertinya Minato dan Kushina belum kembali.

Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan terkejut. Nagato sendiri hanya diam sambil memperhatikan benda di tangan Naruto yang merupakan surat pemberian dari Sasuke tadi.

"Jadi, surat apa itu? Kenapa kau dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan surat itu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu menatap kakaknya lurus. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari surat aneh ini."

Kerutan di dahi Nagato tercipta. Apa maksud adiknya ini sebenarnya?

"Inti dari surat ini adalah pihak KHS menginginkanku untuk menjadi salah satu dari organisasi bernama Netra," ujar Naruto apa adanya.

Pemuda kuning ini tampaknya membuat kesalahan jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada kakaknya.

Kecurigaan Nagato terbukti, namun ia justru terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui fakta jika adiknya direkrut oleh pihak KHS untuk menjadi Netra.

Ia kemudian meminjam surat tersebut dari Naruto dan mulai membacanya. Dan ternyata benar. Surat ini adalah surat resmi untuk perekrutan anggota Netra. Mata Nagato dari tadi tak berhenti untuk terbelalak kaget.

Nagato kemudian menatap Naruto serius. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kumohon padamu agar tak memasuki organisasi ini, Naruto!"

Naruto memang sejak awal tak tertarik dengan organisasi ini. Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan kakaknya tadi justru membuatnya tertarik. Nagato pasti memiliki alasan kuat mengapa ia dilarang untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasi itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kubilang jangan ya jangan! Kenapa kau ini keras kepala?" ucap Nagato marah sambil merobek kertas surat undangan tadi.

"Berilah aku setidaknya satu alasan saja mengapa aku tak kau perbolehkan untuk bergabung dalam Netra! Memangnya apa itu Netra?!" balas sengit Naruto.

Nagato menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto agar adiknya ini tak memasuki organisasi terkutuk itu.

"Netra adalah sebuah organisasi KHS yang melakukan sistem kerja upah dalam setiap misi yang dilakukannya. Organisasi ini bertindak layaknya detektif, melakukan misi lalu memperoleh upah yang nantinya akan disetorkan pada Danzõ, Ketua Komite KHS. KHS sendiri biasanya merekrut siswa-siswa Jenius untuk menjadi anggota Netra."

Naruto memandang Nagato dengan pose berpikir. "Kau tahu begitu banyak soal Netra. Dari mana kau tahu itu _Nii-san?_ Bahkan sebelumnya aku tak pernah dengar tentang Netra."

Nagato terdiam sesaat lalu memandang Naruto dengan kilat mata tegas. "Karena aku adalah mantan anggota Netra."

Mata Naruto melebar ketika ia mengetahui fakta jika kakaknya adalah mantan anggota Netra semasa SMA-nya di KHS.

"Netra selalu mengerjakan misi yang berbahaya bagi anak usia remaja, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak ingin waktu tiga tahunmu di KHS terbuang percuma karena organisasi ini. Berjanjilah seumur hidup padaku jika kau tak akan memasuki organisasi itu," pinta Nagato sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto memandang kaget kakaknya. Apakah benar seburuk itu Netra?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto lantas tersenyum pada kakaknya. "Baiklah, _Nii-san._ Apa pun akan aku lakukan jika itu kau yang minta."

Naruto sendiri dari awal memang tak ingin memasuki organisasi itu sejak Nagato menyebut-nyebut kata detektif. Pekerjaan detektif adalah pekerjaan yang pastinya akan membuat dirinya kerepotan nanti.

Nagato terkesiap. Adiknya ini begitu menurut dan menghormati dirinya. Ia jadi menyesal karena akibat ulahnya, Naruto menjadi terluka seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

.

.

.

Seminggu serelah kejadian itu, Naruto mulai bersekolah seperti biasa di KHS. Luka di kakinya juga tak separah beberapa hari yang lalu, ia bahkan tak perlu menggunakan kursi roda ketika menuju sekolah.

Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak para wartawan yang datang menemuinya untuk sekedar wawancara belaka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jika peristiwa pengeboman itu membuat namanya semakin melejit di kancah dunia hiburan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ada saja siswa seangkatannya ataupun siswa senior yang tak ia kenal mengajaknya bicara hanya untuk menanyai kabarnya.

Ketika jam istirahat, seorang siswa datang menjumpai Naruto di kelasnya.

"Namikaze _-kun,_ kau dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah di ruangannya."

Pemuda pirang ini mulai berjalan keluar kelasnya untuk menemui sang kepala sekolah. Ia tahu alasan mengapa ia diminta untuk menjumpai kepala sekolah. Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari Netra.

Tak berlangsung lama, ia akhirnya tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah yang terlihat begitu ramai (?).

"Wah, kau sudah datang _Namikaze-kun._ Silakan duduk," perintah Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku kepala sekolah KHS.

Naruto awalnya terkejut ketika melihat kursi yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat siapa saja yang dipanggil di sini selain dirinya.

Ada tiga orang siswa baru termasuk dirinya. Tiga lainnya adalah siswa senior dan satu orang lagi, sang kepala sekolah. Total ada 7 orang di ruangan Kepala Sekolah ini. Mereka semua duduk membentuk formasi lingkaran.

Hiruzen tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menguncinya. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa jika pertemuan kali ini begitu penting dan rahasia.

Lampu di ruangan ini tiba-tiba dimatikan. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah lampu di atas meja pertemuan ini dinyalakan dan digunakan sebagai satu-satunya sarana penerangan.

Hiruzen menatap Naruto yang kini telah duduk di kursinya. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen. Aku adalah kepala sekolah KHS. Oh iya, karena Naruto baru masuk sekarang. Aku mohon kepada kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri," pinta Hiruzen.

Seorang siswa senior bersurai merah memandang ke arah Naruto. "Namaku adalah Sabaku Gaara. Mungkin kau telah mengenalku. Aku adalah ketua OSIS KHS."

Seorang siswi bersurai pirang sepunggung juga angkat suara. "Kau bisa memanggilku Shion. Aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS," ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara. Cuma murid biasa yang tak punya pangkat di sini," ujar senior terakhir yang rambutnya diikat ke atas.

Seorang gadis bersurai muda tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Aku Haruno Sakura," ujarnya.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena harus memperkenalkan diri dua kali pada Naruto. Gadis itu lega karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Siswa terakhir bersurai raven memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto mengenal orang itu, orang yang memberikannya surat kemarin hari.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri ala kadarnya.

Hiruzen tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk membahas pasal misi pertama yang akan dilakukan oleh Netra. Misi pertama kalian kali ini adalah-"

"Tunggu dulu!" bantah Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mata birunya menatap serius Hiruzen. "Memangnya sejak kapan aku mengkonfirmasi ajakan kalian untuk menjadi anggota Netra?"

Semua orang di sana terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memanglah benar. Pemuda pirang itu belum menyatakan kemauannya untuk menjadi anggota Netra tapi kepala sekolah sudah memanggilnya untuk membahas misi pertama saja.

"Memangnya kau menolak? Kalau kau tak mau, kenapa repot-repot datang ke ruanganku? Hampir semua murid KHS mengincar posisi sebagai anggota Netra. Akan aneh bila kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan menolak tawaran ini," ujar Hiruzen.

Netra adalah organisasi elit KHS yang sudah lama dinonaktifkan. Banyak siswa di sini yang mengincar posisi sebagai anggota Netra hanya untuk memperoleh eksistensi dan popularitas semata tanpa mereka tahu apa tugas Netra yang sebenarnya.

Naruto memandang darat Hiruzen. "Kau yang memanggilku, tak sopan bila aku tak datang. Terlebih lagi, mana tahu aku jika kau memanggilku ke sini untuk membahas Netra? Aku tak pernah menyatakan setuju atas tawaran itu. Dan aku sama sekali tak ingin menjadi organisasi Netra atau apalah itu!"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk sejenak pada Hiruzen yang terpaku dalam diam guna berpamitan keluar ruangan ini.

"Hentikan itu," ujar seseorang dibalik kegelapan dalam ruangan itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara asing itu. Naruto terdiam menunggu orang itu bicara tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau lancang sekali, bocah. Undangan itu bukanlah sembarang undangan. Jangan anggap remeh dan main-main dengan Netra," ujar orang tersebut ketika parasnya telah terkena cahaya lampu.

Sasuke memandang penuh selidik orang itu. _'Dia? Akankah dia itu Shimura Danzõ?'_ batin pemuda itu bertanya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tatap orang tua yang bicara tadi. Orang itu kini berdiri di sebelah Hiruzen yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Heh? Aku tak peduli. Aku telah memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk tak bergabung ke dalam Netra. Apa pun pendapat kalian mengenai diriku, aku tak mau dengar. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dikekang karena," ujar Naruto sambil memandang remeh Danzõ.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu segera membuka kunci yang masih tersemat di knop pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan beranjak keluar.

"Bocah itu!" geram Danzõ.

Naruto adalah permata berharga baginya. Netra mampu berkembang pesat jika organisasi itu memiliki seseorang seperti Naruto sebagai anggotanya. Ia menyayangkan sekali jika Naruto menolak tawaran sebagai anggota Netra tanpa alasan.

Di lain sisi, Danzõ juga merasa kesal akan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Tak peduli akan hal itu, ia harus bisa membuat Naruto takluk dan menjadi anggota Netra dengan apa pun caranya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Danzõ," peringat Hiruzen.

Kepala Sekolah itu lalu memandang kelima siswa yang masih berada di ruangannya.

"Netra adalah organisasi yang bekerja rahasia. Jika Naruto menolak tawaran untuk menjadi anggota Netra, itu menandakan jika dirinya adalah orang luar yang telah mengetahui akan keberadaan Netra yang telah lama nonaktif."

" ... maka dari itu, aku perintahkan kalian untuk membuat Namikaze Naruto masuk dalam organisasi ini. Apa pun caranya!" lanjut Danzõ.

Hiruzen memandang kelima siswa itu satu per satu. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Gaara, Shion, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sakura menggeleng secara serempak.

"Pertemuannya sampai di sini saja! Kalian bisa keluar sekarang!" perintah Hiruzen tegas.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini menyisakan Hiruzen dan Danzõ.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak akan melepaskan Namikaze Naruto itu! Dia harus menjadi Netra dan tunduk padaku!"

Hiruzen terdiam tatkala mendengar racauan Danzõ, kakek bergelar profesor ini berpikir keras.

"Aku punya rencana," ujarnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Danzõ langsung menatap rivalnya ini.

"Aku akan menyuruh Minato untuk membujuk anaknya. Dia tidak akan membantahku, meskipun begitu aku tak bisa memaparkan status Netra yang kembali aktif padanya."

"Ide yang bagus. Tentu saja kau tak boleh bicarakan soal Netra pada Minato. Dia bisa menutup organisasi ini sewaktu-waktu. Dan jika kau kelepasan membicarakan Netra, rahasia terbesarmu akan kuungkap di depan publik," peringat Danzõ lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Hiruzen yang terdiam membisu.

Profesor itu menghela nafas. Semua kekacauan di Konoha ini terjadi karena dirinya. Karena keegoisan dan kenaifannya kala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A/n :_** _Ao! PUASA UDAH TIBA, YATTA! Selamat berpuasa ya? Maafkan daku apabila selama ini pernah berbuat salah pada teman-teman semuanya._

 _Oh iya, aku mohon doanya buat kesuksesan UKK-ku ya? Semoga hasilnya memuaskan di mata orang tuaku, amiin._

 _._

 _Arigatou for_ ** _Read, Follow, Favorite, and Review_** _. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^_

 _Untuk reviewer, ini fic-nya sudah lanjut. Sebenarnya, udah selesai ngetik lama tapi yah belum bisa publish karena kegiatan padat puasa dan belajar buat UKK, terlebih paket kuota kemarin hari habis :'D_

 _._

 _._

 ** _~SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Profesor itu menghela nafas. Semua kekacauan di Konoha ini terjadi karena dirinya. Karena keegoisan dan kenaifannya kala itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Best Fighter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Naruto**_ **[** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_ **]**

 ** _Inspired from WEBTOON : Trickster by Mashiro/Kairn_**

 ** _._**

 **Warning :** _ **OOC! Typo[s]! AU! Miss typo(s)! GaJe!**_

 **Genre :** _ **Drama, Friendship, Family, SchoolLife.**_

 **Main Cast :** _ **Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Akatsuki.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Gulita malam telah mendiami Kota Konoha. Seorang artis cantik parubaya nampak melihat televisi dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

" **Breaking News. Dunia hiburan digegerkan dengan sidang perebutan hak asuh Namikaze Naruto atas keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha.**

 **Banyak isu yang belakangan ini beredar jika Naruto-** _ **san**_ **pernah dibuang sendiri oleh keluarganya di panti asuhan. Mendiang Uchiha Kagami, pebisnis sukses dari Klan Uchiha kala itu mengangkat Namikaze Naruto sebagai anaknya.**

 **Setelah belasan tahun lamanya, Naruto-** _ **san**_ **kembali ke keluarga Namikaze. Namun atas dugaan eksploitasi anak dibawah umur, Keluarga Uchiha kembali menuntut hak asuh Naruto dari Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze.**

 **Berikut ini tanggapan langsung dari Jiraiya, pemilik rumah produksi kondang sekaligus mertua dari artis Namikaze Kushina."**

Kushina mematikan berita _infotaiment_ tersebut. Sidang ini rupanya telah tercium oleh media massa. Ia tak tahu harus apa lagi.

Sudah cukup ia berpisah dengan anak kandungnya selama belasan tahun. Ia tak mau hak asuh Naruto jatuh ke tangan Uchiha lagi.

Namun persidangan ini menyudutkan pihaknya. Dari segi manapun, Keluarga Namikaze memang tak layak untuk Naruto.

Keluarga ini dulu membuang Naruto dan kini justru kukuh mempertahankannya. Kushina tak kuasa membendung air mata. Ia menyesal sungguh menyesal. Andaikan dulu, ia tak membawa Naruto ke panti asuhan.

 _Kehamilan Kushina sebelumnya baik-baik saja. Ia justru merasa sehat dan bugar daripada kehamilan pertamanya._

 _Ketika kehamilannya berusia 8 bulan lebih, ia mendapat masalah. Saat itu ia sedang berada di Kota Iwa karena ada urusan shooting._

 _Ia memilih sarana transportasi udara. Namun dalam perjalanan pulang, saat mendarat di bandara, pesawat sempat terguncang beberapa kali._ _  
_ _Perutnya yang membuncit pun rupanya tak tahan menahan guncangan tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba saja terasa mulas luar biasa. Untungnya, segera setelah mendarat rasa mulas itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Namun keesokan harinya, rasa mulas di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rupanya ia mengalami kontraksi hebat._

 _Minato yang mengetahui istrinya tiba-tiba kesakitan segera melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit bersama putra sulungnya yang saat itu berusia lima tahun._

" _Dokter kumohon, bantu istri saya. Selamatkan nyawanya juga nyawa anak kami yang bahkan belum bisa melihat dunia," pinta Minato pada sang dokter._

 _Malam itu juga bayi mungil lahir dengan berat 2,7 kg dan panjang 46 cm. Meski termasuk prematur, kondisi anaknya baik-baik saja hingga tak perlu dirawat dalam inkubator. Ia memberi nama bayinya Naruto._

 _Naruto bayi tumbuh layaknya anak pada umumnya. Kehadiran Naruto membuat keluarga Namikaze lebih ramai._

 _Namun Kushina menyadari ketidakberesan pada diri Naruto ketika berusia 1 tahun. Anaknya begitu sensitif akan suara keras hingga menjerit ketika mendengarnya. Naruto juga begitu aktif hingga membuat Kushina kewalahan._

 _Di usia 2 tahun, Naruto begitu peka akan cahaya. Hobi Naruto juga membuat Kushina keheranan_ _yakni mengumpulkan perabot rumah atau apa saja lalu menyusunnya_.

 _Namun ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Kushina karena Naruto tak kunjung bisa bicara. Ia juga tak pernah menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil._

 _Esoknya, Kushina dan Minato sepakat untuk membawa Naruto ke dokter._

 _Usai memakan waktu 2 jam lebih pemeriksaan, Naruto didiagnosis mengidap autisme dan ini membuat Kushina serta Minato terkejut bukan main._

" _Jangan bercanda pada kami, dokter. Keluargaku bahkan tak pernah ada yang memiliki riwayat autisme!" ujar Minato marah._

" _Begitulah kenyataannya, Namikaze-san. Kami bisa membantu putra Anda dengan terapi radikal jika itu perlu," jawab dokter itu tenang._

 _Minato marah hingga ia menggebrak meja ruangan dokter. "Diagnosa Anda salah! Aku akan membawa Naruto ke dokter lain yang lebih profesional."_

 _Setelah berkata itu, mereka segera menuju Rumah Sakit lainnya guna pemeriksaan Naruto lagi. Namun apalah daya, dokter di sana pun juga mendiagnosis Naruto mengidap autisme._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsunade menatap Naruto kecil di gendongan Kushina dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan._

" _Anak ini akan membuat keluarga kita malu. Kau telah mencoreng nama baik Namikaze jika tetap membiarkan anak ini di sini, Minato!"_

 _Minato dan Kushina, keduanya sama-sama masih diam. Mereka masih syok atas fakta mengenai Naruto. Sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Minggu demi minggu telah berlalu. Minato dan Kushina telah pergi ke seluruh Negara Hi untuk pengobatan putra bungsunya._

 _Kushina vakum sementara dari dunia hiburan sejak insiden pesawat itu. Ia bahkan tak memberitahukan pasal kelahiran dan anaknya ke media massa._

 _Segala macam pengobatan dan terapi telah dilakukan namun tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Naruto hingga beberapa bulan telah berlalu._

 _._

 _._

 _Nagato yang masih berumur 9 tahun datang menemui ibunya yang duduk sendiri di taman._

" _Beberapa tahun belakangan, aku jadi sering melihat Kaa-san menyendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Nagato tak mengerti._

 _Sejak pemeriksaan pertama Naruto, Kushina memang sengaja tak memberitahukan apa-apa pada Nagato._

 _Ketika mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu, tangis Kushina tak mampu terbendung. Ia langsung memeluk putranya sambil terisak._

" _Kaa-san?! Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

 _Kushina langsung saja menceritakan pasal kondisi Naruto pada putranya ini. Nagato begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta yang disembunyikan sang ibu._

 _Ia bahkan lebih terkejut lagi kala ibunya berkata sudah menyerah dan akan segera membawa Naruto ke panti asuhan dan pihak rehabilitasi._

" _A-apa? Kaa-san pasti bercanda!"_

 _Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku serius Nagato. Para tetangga akhir-akhir ini menggunjing keluarga kita karena Naruto. Aku tak ingin membuat keluarga Namikaze menanggung malu."_

 _Kushina sebelumnya hanyalah seorang gadis desa dari Uzushio yang dipersunting oleh lelaki dari keluarga kaya bernama Minato Namikaze. Pernikahan mereka pun menimbulkan kontra dari keluarga Minato, karena perbedaan kasta._

 _Agar pernikahan tetap dilaksanakan, kala itu Kushina berjanji akan selalu menjaga kehormatan Namikaze. Namun apa sekarang? Kehormatan keluarga Namikaze dipertaruhkan karena ia telah melahirkan anak dengan keterbelakangan mental; autisme._

" _Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan ini salah! Apa Kaa-san tak memiliki rasa kasihan pada Naruto ketika ia harus pindah ke panti asuhan?!" tanya Nagato._

 _Kushina terdiam membisu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang? Ia tak ingin pernikahannya dan Minato hancur karena Naruto._

" _Biarkan orang bicara apa karena mereka tak tahu. Tapi kita tahu, Naruto anak yang baik dan tak berdosa. Kenapa ia harus mendapat hukuman seberat ini di usianya yang masih kecil?!" tanya Nagato dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir._

 _Kushina masih diam membisu. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan pernikahannya hancur karena sejak beberapa bulan kemarin, sang ibu mertua terus memintanya untuk memberikan Naruto pada orang lain._

 _Nagato memandang ibunya serius. Setelah sekian lama, sang ibu tak kunjung bicara._

" _Baiklah, jika Kaa-san tak mau menurutiku. Aku akan menjaga Naruto apa pun yang terjadi. Karena sekarang aku tahu, jika hanya seorang kakak yang mengerti perasaan adiknya!" ucap Nagato sembari berlari ke dalam rumah._

 _Kushina menatap Nagato kosong hingga ia menangkap siluet sang ibu mertua yang datang menemuinya._

" _Pasti pasal Naruto lagi...," gumam Kushina lirih._

 _Ia pun sebenarnya bingung. Ia tak mau membiarkan pernikahannya hancur dan ia juga tak kuasa meninggalkan Naruto di panti._

 _Sesaat sebelum Tsunade datang, mata Kushina sedikit melebar. Kenapa sebelumnya ia tak memikirkan hal ini? Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya juga Naruto._

 _Ia akan membawa Naruto ke panti asuhan. Dan sebulan sekali, diam-diam untuk datang menemuinya._

.

.

Lamunan Kushina buyar ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _Namikaze-san._ Perkenalkan namaku adalah Orochimaru. Aku sahabat Jiraiya yang baru saja tiba dari Kota Oto. Boleh aku duduk?" tawar orang bernama Orochimaru ini.

Kushina langsung mempersilakan teman dari ayah mertuanya untuk duduk. Sesaat mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan, hingga arah pembicaraan Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba menjurus pada permasalahan keluarga Kushina.

"Ah, begitulah. Ada sedikit masalah di keluarga. Namun kami akan segera menyelesaikannya," tanggap Kushina ramah.

Orochimaru mangut-mangut. "Oh iya, Naruto itu putramu 'kan?"

Kushina mengangguk membenarkan. Orochimaru lalu meminta nomor ponsel Naruto pada Kushina dengan dalih untuk membicarakan urusan pembuatan lagu Naruto yang terbaru.

"Jika ada yang kurang, aku bisa memberikanmu alamat _e-mail_ Naruto bahkan sosial medianya," tawar Kushina.

Wanita merah ini sejatinya memang orang yang ramah pada semua orang.

"Baiklah, itu semua pasti akan berguna," jawab Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Naruto menggunakan waktu liburannya di kamar dengan bermain _play station._

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan Minato yang saat ini berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang sibuk dengan _PSP_ -nya.

"Tumben sudah pulang?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan tanpa menatap sang ayah.

"Ah ya, begitulah," jawab Minato sembari duduk di samping Naruto yang masih tak bergeming.

"Naruto," panggil Minato.

"Hm?"

Minato menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Ia berdiri dan mencabut stop kontak, hal ini membuat Naruto cemberut karena _game-_ nyadimatikan.

"Mengajakmu bicara ketika bermain _PSP,_ sama saja dengan mengajak bicara patung, Naruto," ungkap jujur Minato.

Naruto mengalah. Ia segera menatap ayahnya malas. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Apa benar jika kau tak menuruti permintaan kepala sekolah KHS?" tanya Minato serius.

Naruto sedikit kaget, jadi ini perkara Netra ya? Naruto mengira jika urusannya kemarin telah selesai, rupanya belum.

"Kepala Sekolah memaksaku untuk memasuki organisa-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Naruto! Kepala Sekolahmu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jadi berikan aku alasan kenapa kau menolak ajakan Kepala Sekolah?" potong Minato.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Jadi ayahnya sudah tahu? Lantas mengapa wajahnya biasa-biasa saja? Kenapa ayahnya tak segera bertindak untuk menghentikan Netra? Jangan-jangan?

"Aku memaksamu untuk menerima tawaran _Hiruzen-san._ Tak seharusnya kau kekanakan seperti ini. Toh, ini juga akan bermanfaat padamu kedepannya bukan?" tanya Minato.

Minato teringat akan pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang profesor Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiruzen mengatakan pada Minato jika Naruto telah menolak tawarannya untuk bergabung dalam organisasi _sains_ se-Konoha.

Tentu saja ini hanyalah dalih, Hiruzen tak mungkin menceritakan kebangkitan Netra pada Minato.

Naruto memperhatikan ayahnya dalam diam. Ia bisa melihat kantung mata sang ayah yang begitu tebal. Ia pasti kelelahan dan berkata yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Apalagi, sidang hak asuh kemarin begitu panas. Naruto menduga jika sang ayah sedikit depresi.

Naruto cukup lama terdiam dan ini membuat Minato sedikit geram. Ia berdiri dan membanting sebuah vas bunga di depan Naruto.

 **PRANK!**

"KENAPA MALAH DIAM?! AKU BICARA PADAMU! KAU GUNAKAN APA MULUTMU ITU?! JANGAN MENAMBAH BEBANKU SEMAKIN BANYAK NARUTO!" murka Minato.

Mata safir Naruto melebar juga bergetar hebat. Apa salahnya hingga ayahnya ini begitu marah?

"A-ayah?"

"AKU BISA STRESS DI SINI! URUSAN AKATSUKI! HAK ASUHMU! TUGAS MILITER! DAN SEKARANG PERMASALAHANMU DI SEKOLAH YANG BARU SAJA KAU INJAK! APA LAGI SETELAH INI?!"

Minato stress, ia benar-benar stres hingga tak sengaja melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Naruto. Masalah Akatsuki, hak asuh Naruto yang akan direbut darinya, dan sekarang permasalahan Naruto di sekolah. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan berat.

Naruto masih diam, tak berani menatap kilat amarah sang ayah. Ia tak tahu harus apa, ini adalah kemarahan ayahnya yang pertama kali sejak ia kembali datang ke rumah ini lagi.

Minato memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia melirik putra bungsunya yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Minato menyadari tindakannya tadi. Dia bodoh! Kenapa ia tadi harus memarahinya karena hal sepele seperti itu?

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Minato mendekati Naruto. "Naruto," panggilnya.

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti. Anak ini masih duduk tak bergeming.

Rasa bersalah dalam diri Minato semakin besar. Ia begitu takut jika Naruto akan membencinya dan justru memihak keluarga Uchiha di persidangan minggu depan. Ia tak mau kehilangan Naruto.

Minato memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto. Namun tangannya ditepis begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"Pergi! Pergi kau dari sani! J-jangan dekati aku!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap horor Minato. Ia berjalan mundur, ke sudut kamar dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

Minato kaget. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Naruto yang begitu ketakutan. Ketika ia ingin berucap, Naruto kembali membentaknya untuk pergi dari kamar ini.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_ akan keluar. Tapi dengarkan aku dulu. Aku minta maaf Naruto. Aku tadi kelepasan. Aku hanya ingin kau menuruti pihak sekolah untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga kita, Naruto," ujar Minato dengan hati-hati.

"Pergi, kumohon PERGI! PERGI!" teriak Naruto ketakutan sambil jatuh terduduk ke sudut kamarnya.

Minato perlahan keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menutup pintu kembali. Sementara Naruto menatap horor pecahan vas yang terserak di lantai kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengalami delusi akan suara-suara yang datang menerornya.

" _KAU HANYALAH ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL UNTUK KELUARGA NAMIKAZE! UNTUK APA KAU LAHIR?!"_ ucap seseorang yang memiliki suara sama dengan neneknya.

Kepala Naruto menggeleng dengan kuat. Sebenarnya apa tadi?

" _Aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk memilikimu. Gara-gara kau, karierku terancam. Kehormatan keluargaku pun dipertanyakan. Puas kau sekarang?!"_ ujar seseorang yang memiliki suara mirip dengan ayahnya. Setelah itu terdengar pecahan vas yang begitu keras.

Naruto menutup telinganya erat-erat dengan tangan. Matanya melebar ketakutan.

"ARGHHH!" teriaknya ketakutan.

" _Karena ada dirimu, pernikahanku dan Minato terancam. Aku takut kehilangannya, karena itu diam dan ikuti aku!"_

Kepala Naruto menggeleng dengan kuat. Ia semakin erat menutup telinganya. "Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAKKK!"

Minato diam terpaku di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Apa ia telah berbuat salah? Apa ia yang menyebabkan Naruto berteriak ketakutan begitu? Minato tak tahu pasti, tapi ia hanya berharap agar ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _Naruto kecil berdiri di depan panti asuhan; melihat kepergian mobil sang ibu dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Kepalanya terngiang oleh ucapan ibunya tadi. "Naruto anak baik 'kan? Jangan nakal di sini ya? Ibu akan senantiasa mengunjungimu sebulan sekali, jangan khawatir. Suster Ayame, mohon bantuannya ya?" ucap Kushina._

 _Seorang suster panti bernama Ayame berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto._

" _Naruto jangan khawatir ya? Di sini ada suster Ayame. Sekarang tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal Naruto juga," ucap Ayane sambil memperlihatkan bangunan panti pada Naruto._

 _Satu tahun sejak kejadian itu, Naruto mulai menjalani kehidupan sederhananya di panti. Pihak panti pun terus berusaha untuk menjadikannya sebagai anak normal yang fasih bicara._

 _Namun saat ini, panti asuhan tersebut kini tengah dilahap si jago merah. Para suster maupun anak-anak panti terjebak di dalam panti karena kebakaran terjadi ketika mereka terlelap._

 _Naruto yang baru kembali dari supermarket bersama seorang suster langsung masuk ke dalam panti yang terbakar meskipun suster tadi sudah mencegahnya, namun ia bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan suster Ayame. Orang yang sangat disayanginya._

 _Semua berlalu begitu cepat, para petugas pemadam kebakaran sudah bekerja keras, namun apalah daya panti tersebut kini telah menjadi puing-puing yang telah rata dengan tanah._

 _Tim SAR beserta relawan membantu pencarian korban kebakaran. Seorang pengusaha dari klan Uchiha begitu terkejut ketika menemukan seorang anak kecil yang pingsan dalam pelukan seorang suster dengan tag name Ayame. Namun sayang, nyawa suster tersebut telah tiada._

 _Ia memperhatikan anak tersebut dengan teliti._

' _Anak ini mengingatkanku akan figur seseorang. Tapi siapa?' tanya orang itu dalam hati._

 _Pengusaha tersebut segera memanggil tim SAR untuk membebaskan anak itu dari reruntuhan dan segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto kira ia sudah mati, namun kini ia justru terbangun di ruang serba putih dengan seorang pria dan anak laki-laki yang tersenyum ke arahnya._

" _Hai, kau sudah sadar ya? Perkenalkan namaku, Uchiha Kagami," ucap seorang pria yang lebih tua._

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 12 tahun tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Namamu Naruto bukan? Namaku, Uchiha Shisui. Mulai sekarang kau mau menjadi adikku 'kan?"_

 _Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Shisui. Sebuah keluarga baru di mana ia akan mengetahui arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya._

 _._

 _._

Naruto terbangun dengan kaget. Ini sudah pagi. Ia melirik jam dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi; mengacuhkan pecahan kaca yang masih berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

Hari ini, Naruto pergi ke sekolah bersama ayahnya. Keadaan mobil sungguh senyap, Minato canggung untuk mengajak Naruto bicara. Meskipun anaknya itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah iya, _Tou-san,_ untuk permintaan _Tou-san_ yang kemarin, aku menyetujuinya," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

Minato memandang Naruto kaget. Akankah anaknya ini sudah tak marah lagi?

"Sebenarnya tak apa jika kau memang tak mau, Naruto."

"Tidak. Tak seharusnya seorang anak membantah apa yang diinginkan orang tuanya, karena itu tidak sopan. Karena, aku percaya jika orang tua punya gambaran akan masa depan yang akan terjadi pada anaknya," ujar Naruto sambil memperhatikan jalan.

Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang pernah diajarkan Shisui padanya. Ia mengatakan itu semua karena Shisui pernah berkata kepadanya jika membantah keinginan orang tua adalah kesalahan yang cukup besar.

Karena Naruto begitu menyayangi dan menghormati sosok kakak angkatnya tersebut, ia selalu menjadikan apa yang Shisui ajarkan sebagai prinsip hidupnya.

 **CKITT!**

Mobil hitam Minato berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan, ia bersyukur karena jalan yang dilaluinya ini tidak ramai. Ia lalu memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau mengerem mendadak, _Tou-san?"_

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba merangkul dirinya. Pemuda ini terkesiap. Jujur, pelukan ini adalah pelukan pertama yang dilakukan oleh Minato padanya.

Bahkan ia dulu menganggap pelukan dari sosok ayah hanyalah angan dan delusi semata. Tapi, Minato kini mendekapnya erat tanpa ada alasan yang berarti.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik untukmu selama ini."

.

.

.

Hiruzen memandang Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang menemuinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah formulir di saat jam istirahat. Ia baru menyadari jika formulir itu adalah formulir anggota Netra.

"Eh? Jadi kau mau menjadi anggota Netra?"

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang telah Anda katakan pada ayah saya. Sebagai seorang anak, aku tak kuasa membuat ayahku kecewa bahkan sampai bersedih hati."

Hiruzen terkekeh kecil. Jadi Minato percaya begitu saja atas apa yang ia katakan pasal klub _sains_ kemarin hari? Ia bahkan juga tak menyangka jika Naruto adalah anak yang penurut. Sekarang, ia mengerti apa kelemahan dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"Jangan menertawaiku, _sensei._ Aku hanya sebatas masuk, tak lebih. Aku tak menjamin jika kedepannya akan selalu rutin mengikuti kegiatan klub," terang Naruto.

Hiruzen hanya terdiam tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ketika di depan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena seruan dari Hiruzen.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, akan diadakan pertemuan perdana Kelompok Netra. Jangan lupakan itu, sekarang kau bisa keluar," ujar Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Teman sebangku Naruto yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba memandangi pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya Naruto masih santai-santai saja di dalam kelas sementara teman-teman yang lain sudah berlari kesetanan untuk pulang.

"Kau tak pulang?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Aku masih ada urusan. Kau pergi saja, Kiba."

Sebenarnya Kiba ingin tahu urusan apa itu, namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan temannya ini dan mulai meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam kelas.

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari kelasnya setelah beberapa menit berdiam tadi.

' _Pertemuan apanya di saat pulang begini? Suatu saat akan kulaporkan mereka pada Komnas HAM.'_

Naruto berjalan seorang diri, koridor sekolah benar-benar telah sepi. Rupanya semua siswa telah pulang.

Dering _handphone_ Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar. Pemuda pirang ini segera saja mengambil ponselnya. Alis Naruto bertaut tatkala menjumpai nomor tak dikenal yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang hati-hati.

" _ **Heh? Rupanya benar jika ini nomor teleponmu ya, Naruto-kun?"**_ jawab si penelepon.

Mata Naruto melebar, wajahnya pun berubah serius. "Siapa kau?"

" _ **Jangan begitu, santai saja Na-"**_

"Aku tak butuh basa-basimu! Katakan dirimu yang sebenarnya atau aku akan mengakhiri telepon ini!" potong Naruto cepat. Ia sangat tak suka dengan main-main.

Sosok penelepon itu terkekeh pelan, hal ini membuat alis Naruto bertaut. _**"Kau memang tak suka bermain ya? Persis seperti yang kuharapkan."**_

"Katakan dengan cepat siapa dirimu!"

" _ **Kau begitu penasaran ya?"**_ tanya si penelepon.

Emosi Naruto memuncak, apa-apaan orang ini? Menerornya, begitu?

" _ **Perkenalkan, aku adalah ... malaikat kematianmu!"**_

Di detik itu juga, Naruto langsung mematikan teleponnya. "Apa-apaan orang tadi? Dasar orang gila, beraninya menerorku. Terlebih lagi, siapa yang berani memberikan nomor teleponku pada orang gila ini?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir.

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Aura mistis tiba-tiba saja menguar dari koridor yang sepi ini.

Tak mau tunggu lagi, pemuda pirang ini akhirnya segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Nagato saat ini tengah sibuk di dalam markas Akatsuki guna menyusun rencana apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya. Bahkan hari Minggunya kemarin, harus ia habiskan dalam markas tanpa pulang ke rumah untuk menyempurnakan rencana barunya.

"Kau belum selesai? Kami sudah lama menunggumu di bawah," ucap Konan yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan Nagato.

"Tunggulah 5 menit lagi. Aku harus sempurnakan ini dulu."

Konan menghelakan nafasnya. Ia pun beranjak dari ruangan Nagato guna memberitahu yang lain.

Nagato menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia lalu memandangi monitor laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yahiko, Shisui, aku melakukan ini semua untuk kalian. Yang kulakukan ini tak salah 'kan? Ini demi keadilan dan era reformasi baru Konoha," gumam Nagato sembari mengingat sosok kedua sahabatnya yang telah lama tiada.

" _Suatu saat akan kubuktikan pada dunia jika anak tak mampu seperti diriku pasti bisa menjadi orang sukses!"_

 _Nagato, Konan, Shisui, dan Itachi tersenyum tatkala mendengar deklarasi teman bersurai jingga mereka, Yahiko. Kala itu, mereka yang masih berumur 11 tahun berkumpul di serambi asrama._

" _Kalau aku, akan kubuktikan jika wanita mampu menjadi sosok penting di dunia. Aku tak akan kalah dengan kalian berempat yang seorang laki-laki," ujar Konan._

 _Shisui terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau impianku, aku akan mewujudkan keadilan di Konoha. Akan kuhapus segala bentuk diskriminasi yang ada. Aku pun akan loyal pada Konoha meskipun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya."_

 _Keempat sahabat Shisui yang lain terpukau akan penjabaran Shisui yang di luar pemikiran semua anak-anak di dunia._

 _Namun tak lama kemudian Itachi menyahut, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Shisui. Kita sahabat dari kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan akan kulakukan juga."_

 _Semuanya telah mengutarakan impiannya, Yahiko kini menatap Nagato yang belum membuka suara sejak tadi._

 _Nagato menghela nafas dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi teman. Teman yang selalu ada bersama orang lain dan senantiasa menolong mereka. Kalian adalah temanku, impian kalian adalah impianku."_

 _._

Nagato memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia merindukan kenangan itu, kenangan di mana ia, Konan, Itachi, Yahiko, dan Shisui masih bersama.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Nagato segera berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan pribadinya.

' _Aku hanyalah teman, teman yang akan membantu mewujudkan keinginan temannya.'_

"Shisui... Yahiko..., aku melakukan ini semua untuk kalian. Aku percaya jika rencanaku kali ini pasti berhasil," gumam Nagatosembari berjalan menuruni tangga di dalam markas Akatsuki.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, Konan dan ... Itachi."

.

.

.

Hiruzen serta kelima anggota Netra saling terdiam. Pertemuan yang seharusnya dimulai 10 menit yang lalu harus molor karena salah satu anggota Netra belum kunjung tiba.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan kasar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah ia telah berlari begitu jauh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Habis dikejar setan di siang bolong begini?" komentar Gaara ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik.

Naruto segera memandang Gaara. "Lebih buruk dari setan, ada orang gila yang menerorku!"

"Jika kau tak segera duduk, maka orang gila itu akan datang dan membunuhmu dari belakang! Kau sudah membuat kami menunggu lama, cepat duduk!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Manik safir Naruto langsung menatap tajam Sasuke. Apa-apaan pemuda menyebalkan ini? Yang Ketua OSIS saja bersikap santai, kenapa pemuda ini agresif sekali?

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu segera menyuruh Naruto untuk segera duduk di kursinya dan memulai pertemuan.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah siang, aku langsung saja ke topik pembicaraan. Ini misi perdana bagi Netra, mengungkap siapa dalang dari aksi teror bom tempo hari di halaman belakang sekolah," ucap Hiruzen serius.

"Jadi maksud Anda itu, misi ini hanyalah sebuah penyelidikan semata atau perlu disertai tindakan juga?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Misi ini murni penyelidikan. Kalian kuberi waktu seminggu untuk mengumpulkan barang bukti. Baru setelah barang bukti terkumpul, kita akan bertindak!"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama setelah itu, Shion membuka suara. "Apa Anda memiliki gambaran sosok yang pantas dicurigai dalam insiden kemarin?"

Hiruzen memasang pose berpikir. "Aku tak tahu pasti. Siapa saja bisa terlibat. Namun aku menduga jika Akatsuki ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu."

"Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui jika ada suatu kelompok bernama Akatsuki.

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu pasti, Sakura. Namun yang kutahu, Akatsuki adalah sebuah kelompok radikal yang berusaha merombak sistem pemerintahan Konoha."

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Memangnya ada kelompok senekat itu? Ia jadi tertarik dengan kelompok bernama Akatsuki tersebut.

Sementara Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

' _Akatsuki? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah kelompok yang melayangkan surat ancaman ke KHS? Tak kaget, jika Hiruzen-sensei mencurigainya.'_

"Besok, kalian bisa memulai observasi di tempat kejadian perkara. Aku sungguh-sungguh memohon pada kalian berenam. Masa depan KHS dan Konoha ada di tangan kalian!" pinta Hiruzen.

"Baik! Kami mengerti!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Halo (^0^)/ author baik ini come back lagi setelah menikmati kencan bersama buku selama 7 hari 7 malam *plak*. Oke, capcus aja ya?_

 _._

 _Banyak komentar di review yang menilai fiksi ini terinspirasi dari Trickster. Dan aku mau bilang, jika yang kalian katakan itu benar! Aku suka sama Trickster karyanya MasHiro/Kairn. Apalagi sama Rafael Riantama *GakNyambung!* X'D._

 _Aku bahagia banget karena reader semua begitu peka sama cerita ini *nangis terharu* :'))._

 _._

 _Berikut balasan review buat yang gak log in. Kalo yang udah log in, udah aku balas lewat PM ya? Buruan cek gih *ngarep* :D._

 _._

 _ **Daichan :**_ _"Ehehe, makasih buat kepekaan kamu yang udah rela buat nge-review plus ngasih tanggapan ke fic ini. Author gaje ini terharu *hiks*. Namamu mengingatkanku pada Aomine Daiki :'v. Thx for RnR ya?_

 _._

 _ **AEB :**_ _"Ehehe. Enggak lah, aku Cuma terinspirasi aja sama karyanya MasHiro. Kalo nantinya sama, aku gak ngembangin imajinasi dong? Terima kasih atas kepekaannya dalam cerita ini ya? :') Hehe, thx for RnR ya?"_

 _._

 _ **Eleorans :**_ _"Ehehe, udah lama gak up date ya? Maafkan, hihi. Ini chp udah update tinggal baca aja. Thx for RnR ya? :'))"_

 _ **.**_

 _Gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi, mulut nya udah capek '_'). Terima kasih banyak atas kemauannya untuk membaca ch kali ini ya? Terima kasih juga buat RnR, fav, serta follow cerita ini. Bye... bye ^0^._

" _ **Mind to Read, Fav &Follow, and Review again?"**_

 _._

 _ **~SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Teror Pemadam

**The Best Fighter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ [ _Masashi Kishimoto_ ]

 _ **Inspired from WEBTOON :**_ _Trickster_ _ **by**_ _Mashiro/Kairn_

 **Warning :** _OOC! Typo[s]! AU! Miss typo(s)! GaJe!_

 **Genre :** _Drama, Friendship, Family, SchoolLife._

 **Main Cast :** _Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Akatsuki._

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan hasil akhir dari sidang hak asuh Namikaze Naruto jatuh ke tangan Namikaze! Sidang dinyatakan berakhir!" ujar Hakim Agung sembari mengetukkan palunya, pertanda jika sidang telah berakhir.

Minato dan Kushina cukup puas akan keputusan hakim. Mereka akhirnya merasa lega karena tidak akan berpisah lagi dengan putra bungsunya itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya sidang panjang ini berakhir. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa ia merasa sungkan dan tak enak pada Keluarga Fugaku.

Mikoto langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia membantah keputusan hakim tadi. Bagaimana pun juga, Keluarga Namikaze sudah terbukti bersalah. Tapi kenapa hakim justru memberikan hak asuh Naruto ke tangan mereka?

Dengan tenang Hakim tersebut menjawab, "Bagaimana pun juga Naruto- _san_ adalah putra kandung dari Namikaze- _san_. Akan lebih baik jika orang tua dan anak kandungnya disatukan untuk membentuk sebuah hubungan yang harmonis."

"Hubungan harmonis macam apa?! Orang tua mana yang tega membuang putranya sendiri ketika baru berusia 4 tahun? Mereka bukan orang tua yang baik, sepatutnya hak asuh Naruto diberikan pada Uchiha!" balas Mikoto sengit.

Fugaku berusaha menenangkan amarah sang istri. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tak terima akan keputusan hakim, namun ia mampu menahan emosinya.

"Jika sampai saat ini keluarga Uchiha Kagami masih hidup, maka otomatis hak asuh Naruto- _san_ jatuh ke tangan Uchiha. Namun kali ini beda kasusnya, keluarga Uchiha Kagami telah tewas tak tersisa. Oleh karena itu, hak asuh Naruto- _san_ jatuh ke tangan Namikaze karena kalian tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Naruto- _san_! Jangan membantah lagi, ini adalah keputusan hukum. Sidang ini dinyatakan telah berakhir!"

Hakim beserta para jaksa akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang persidangan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menghelakan nafasnya berulang kali untuk mengurangi rasa pening di kepalanya.

Pemuda ini tengah melakukan proyek _shooting_ pembuatan drama selama 1 bulan kedepan. Karena tengah _break_ , ia pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah kamar yang sedang tak digunakan.

Kepala Naruto akhir-akhir ini terasa ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah mendekati ujian tengah semester tapi dirinya masih disibukkan dengan jadwal _shooting_ seperti ini.

Ini semua bermula karena ia dulu pernah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional olimpiade sains yang membuat namanya melambung. Banyak perusahaan yang menjadikannya sebagai _brand ambassador._ Inilah yang melatarbelakangi dirinya menjadi artis.

Ketika ia kembali ke keluarga Namikaze, Jiraiya yang notabenenya adalah seorang pemilik rumah produksi menawarkan kesempatan menjadi artis pada cucunya ini.

 _"Kau seharusnya jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Naruto. Jika dirimu menjadi artis maka ayah dan ibumu akan sangat menyayangimu. Mereka tak akan membuangmu atau memperlakukanmu seperti dulu. Percayalah padaku."_

 _"Apa itu benar?"_

 _"Kenapa aku berbohong? Kau adalah anak yang terkenal, dengan menjadi artis maka Minato dan Kushina akan bangga denganmu. Jika kau menolak tawaran ini, kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi bukan? Mereka pasti kecewa padamu."_

 _"... baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku melakukannya demi Tou-san dan Kaa-san."_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir sekelebat ingatannya tadi. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah ingin menjadi artis, tapi apa boleh buat. Rasanya begitu susah untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan karena ia sudah terlanjur memasukinya terlalu dalam.

Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini ia dihantui rasa bersalah dan tak enak pada Keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Hal ini dikarenakan keputusan hakim yang menyatakan hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan Namikaze.

"Ck, kenapa kedua keluarga itu harus membuat permasalahan serumit ini?! Apa mereka tak tahu jika otakku sekarang terasa mendidih?" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Ujian tengah semester, jadwal _shooting_ -nya yang padat, hubungan Uchiha-Namikaze yang tak harmonis , terlebih organisasi Netra yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik kehidupan tentram seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Komplit sudah permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh pemuda pirang ini. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Arghh! Aku bisa gilaa!"

 **Drrrttttt...**

Safir Naruto melirik malas ke arah _handphone_ di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Wajahnya semakin malas ketika membaca nama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah meneleponnya.

Pasti Netra lagi Netra lagi.

"Ada apa hah?! Kau tak tahu jika sekarang aku ingin memakan seseorang?!" ujar Naruto marah.

 _ **"Ck, makan saja tembok! Kenapa kau justru marah padaku hah?"**_

"Gezz, jangan membuatku tambah marah, Sasuke! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

 _ **"Cih, aku disuruh Garaa untuk meneleponmu. Kita disuruh berkumpul sekarang juga di Neko Cafe untuk membahas Netra."**_

Alis Naruto menukik tajam. "Apa kau gila? Pertemuan di jam 10 malam?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan datang!"

 _ **"Kau yang gila! Netra sudah 10 kali mengadakan pertemuan dan kau tak pernah datang barang sekali saja. Garaa sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu di pertemuan kali ini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"**_

Wajah Naruto semakin kesal. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Kalau kubilang tidak ya ti-"

 _ **"-jika kau tidak datang, Gaara akan melaporkan hal ini pada Kepala Sekolah dan ia akan mengadukan ini pada ayahmu. Jadi kau tinggal pilih saja, datang atau bersiap menghadapi ayahmu.**_ **Jaa** _ **!"**_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia melemparkan _handphone_ -nya begitu saja. "Dasar! Mereka menggunakan _Tou-san_ sebagai ancaman. Ck, bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

Meskipun jarum jam di menara taman kota Konoha telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun cafe dengan interior kucing ini masih dipadati pengunjung. Di meja samping jendela, terdapat lima orang remaja yang tergabung dalam grup rahasia bernama Netra.

"Apa kau yakin dengan cara itu Naruto mau datang ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh akan kemenangan. "Aku kenal siapa bocah itu. Dia tipe anak yang takut pada orang tuanya, kita tunggu saja. Dia pasti akan segera tiba."

Garaa mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi kau dekat dengannya ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bisa dibilang ya dan bisa tidak. Kami dekat ketika kecil, mungkin sekarang dia lupa denganku. Aku saja baru ingat siapa dia kemarin hari."

Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto tak mungkin mengingat dirinya yang merupakan sahabatnya dulu. Ia sendiri bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto dulu adalah sepupunya.

Ya, Sasuke memang sengaja melupakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Ini semua karena perubahan sikap Naruto yang ramah menjadi dingin setelah anak itu memenangkan kejuaraan sains nasional dan Sasuke benci Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Hmm, teman kecil rupanya," simpul Garaa.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Suara asing itu menarik perhatian dari kelima remaja tersebut. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda bermasker yang memakai topi, jaket, serta kacamata hitam. Hal ini membuat kelima remaja tersebut heran.

"Maaf, Anda siapa ya? Kami bahkan tidak mengenal Anda," tanya Gaara sopan.

Orang itu terlihat kesal, ia dengan seenaknya duduk di kursi kosong yang merupakan tempat duduk Naruto. "Kalian yang memanggilku ke sini, tapi kalian malah tak mengenaliku? Apa-apaan ini?" gerutunya.

"EH?! NARUTOO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka tentu saja heran, kenapa Naruto berpakaian seperti ini? Pakaiannya terlalu misterius.

Melihat keheranan itu, Naruto dengan malas menjawab, "Aku seorang artis, jika tidak seperti ini pasti aku akan dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang. Mengertilah."

"Dia beneran datang ke sini?" gumam Shion yang masih dapat didengar Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck, cepatlah. Apa mau kalian? Kenapa aku juga turut dilibatkan?"

Gaara memang sengaja memanggil Naruto ke sini untuk memenuhi laporan misi Netra yang harus mereka serahkan pada Sarutobi Hiruzen besok. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto adalah korban sekaligus saksi dalam kejadian itu selain Sakura. Jadi, Gaara juga harus meminta informasi lebih lanjut darinya.

"Saat itu aku hanya khawatir saja pada Sakura, lalu aku kembali ke halaman belakang untuk menemuinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja bom itu meledak," jelas Naruto.

Sakura menyangkal hal tersebut. "Tidak, aku masih ingat tentang alat hitam itu... apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Naruto, kumohon berikan kami penjelasan yang sungguh-sungguh agar kasus ini bisa menemui titik terang. Aku tahu jika kau mengetahui suatu hal dibalik peristiwa itu. Ceritakanlah pada kami!" timpal Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Namun melihat wajah memohon dari kelima remaja di depannya ini membuat ia tak bisa berkutik. Apa boleh buat, ia harus menceritakannya. Toh, tak ada gunanya juga ia menyimpan rahasia dibalik peristiwa pengeboman itu.

"Dugaan kalian selama ini memang benar, Akatsuki dalang di balik semua kejadian ini," tutur Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia akan bercerita banyak hal di sini. Pemuda pirang ini menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari surat ancaman yang ia temukan sampai alat hitam yang serupa dengan _walkie-talkie_ tersebut. Semua ia ceritakan, tak ada yang terlewat.

"... dan akhirnya bom itu pun meledak. Setelah itu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi 'kan? Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan. Sudah ya? Aku pulang dulu," ujar Naruto sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

Namun, Gaara dengan sigap mencekal tangan juniornya ini. "Tunggu, kasus ini belum terpecahkan. Duduk lagi!" Naruto tampak menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Dengan kesal, ia duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kasus ini rasanya sudah masuk akal. Bom itu meledak karena _remote control_ -nya tak sengaja ditekan oleh Naruto dan pelakunya pasti Akastsuki karena sebelumnya mereka telah melayangkan surat ancaman ke KHS," jelas Shikamaru.

Shion menoleh ke arah pemuda berklan Nara ini. "Akatsuki itu sebenarnya kelompok apa? Apa tujuan mereka mengebom sekolah?"

"Kalau menurut persepsiku, sepertinya mereka adalah kelompok radikal yang ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya melalui aksi teror. Mereka tidak puas atas kinerja pemerintah sehingga melakukan hal ini," ujar Sakura.

"Penjelasanmu masuk akal, Sakura," tanggap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku ingin menyampaikan informasi yang kuperoleh dari ayahku. Baru-baru ini, ayahku dan beberapa aparat lain juga pernah diteror oleh Akatsuki. Mereka mengancam akan meledakkan bom di Konoha dan bom yang mereka maksud itu adalah bom yang kemarin meledak di KHS," lanjut Sasuke.

"Mereka mengancam petinggi? Akatsuki bukan kelompok sembarangan," komentar Shikamaru.

Naruto diam memperhatikan percakapan lima remaja di depannya. Ia tak ada niat untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku juga sudah melihat informasi Akatsuki di internet. Sebuah situs web mengatakan jika Akatsuki adalah sekolompok _hacker_ dengan lambang awan merah yang telah berhasil membobol ratusan sistem resmi negara," jelas Gaara.

Mereka semua melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Ratusan sistem? Apa kau bercanda Gaara?!" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku bercan-"

 **Pett...**

Listrik di cafe ini tiba-tiba padam. Lampu jalanan pun turut padam. Tiba-tiba, seluruh penjuru Konoha dilanda pemadaman listrik. Entah kenapa, suasana malam ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencekam.

"Ck, kenapa tiba-tiba listrik mati seperti ini? Sebelumnya Konoha tak pernah mati listrik seperti ini," komentar Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi pasti akan menyala," ujar Sakura.

Cahaya dari monitor TV tiba-tiba menyala, hal ini membuat seluruh atensi pengunjung cafe terpusat di benda elektronik tersebut.

Bukan hanya di Neko Cafe, TV di seluruh Konoha tiba-tiba menyala meskipun listrik masih dalam kondisi padam. TV besar di taman kota juga ikut menyala, hal ini membuat warga keheranan.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_ pikir Naruto.

 **"Halo, masyarakat Konoha!** "

Layar kaca itu menampakkan sosok pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan kacamata dan masker sehingga wajahnya tak tampak. Di sampingnya juga ada perempuan bersurai hijau yang berpenampilan sama. Tak lupa, jubah bermotif awan merah yang mereka kenakan.

 _'Ini?! A-akatsuki? Apa mau mereka?!'_ batin Naruto. Pemuda ini mulai dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

 **"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi pemadaman listrik bukan? Ini semua adalah hasil karya** _ **Mr.**_ **Kuro!"** ujar wanita bersurai hijau dengan ceria.

Sosok pria bernama Kuro itu buka suara. **"Ya, itu benar. Aku dan** _ **Mrs**_ **. Midori memang sengaja melakukan ini semua. Kalian tahu kenapa? Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan jika para petinggi tua (pemerintah) itu telah sering melakukan kelalaian. Kita tak bisa lagi dipimpin oleh pemimpin seperti mereka!"**

Kondisi di cafe hening, tak ada yang membuka suara sejak tadi. Semua pengunjung bercucuran keringat dingin.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Semuanya harap tenang, Akatsuki hanya memancing amarah kita dengan menjelek-jelekkan nama pemerintah Konoha!"

 **"Hohoho? Apa kalian masih ragu dengan perkataanku? Coba kalian lihat ini!"**

Layar berganti dengan video klise foto-foto para anggota dewan yang tengah melakukan aksi penyuapan, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, dan masih banyak lagi tindakan kriminalitas lainnya.

Bukan cuma anggota dewan saja, Walikota Konoha, Senju Hashirama tertangkap kamera sedang memakai narkoba secara ilegal.

Kepala Dinas Pendidikan, Hatake Kakashi tertangkap kamera tengah membaca novel dewasa di tengah rapat dewan.

Di foto selanjutnya ada Panglima Militer Konoha, Namikaze Minato yang tengah membanting vas di depan putra bungsunya yang menyebabkan anak tersebut ketakutan luar biasa.

 _'B-bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Akatsuki memoto kejadian waktu itu?!'_ batin Naruto.

Dan masih ada puluhan foto lain yang ditayangkan dalam video tersebut. Mulai dari Kepala Dinas Kesehatan yang tertangkap kamera sedang menjual organ manusia secara ilegal hingga anggota Kepolisian Konoha yang melakukan hubungan dengan wanita di bar.

Kini layar televisi itu berganti dengan sosok _Mr_. Kuro dan _Mrs_. Midori yang tengah duduk di kursi singgasana layaknya raja dan ratu.

 **"Jadi...,"** ujar _Mrs_. Midori.

 **"... apa kalian masih tak mempercayai ucapan kami, setelah melihat tayangan itu?"** lanjut _Mr_. Kuro.

Satu per satu penduduk Konoha mulai meragukan pemerintah. Beberapa warga yang berada di rumah tak percaya akan hal tersebut. Mereka tak menyangka jika petinggi yang mereka hormati selama ini memiliki perangai yang buruk seperti itu. Mereka tentu saja tak terima akan semua ini.

Warga yang berkumpul di taman kota pun setuju dan meminta agar pemerintah Konoha dirombak. Mereka tak terima atas kelakuan seronoh para aparat itu. Akatsuki benar, para aparat itu harus turun dari jabatannya sekarang juga.

Polisi pun maju untuk bertindak setelah melihat video klise tadi. Beberapa batalyon disiapkan untuk menghalau warga di taman kota yang berbondong-bondong untuk unjuk rasa.

Sementara, para aparat yang melihat video tadi hanya mampu diam membisu. Foto tadi bukanlah editan, foto itu asli. Mereka yang wajahnya tertangkap di video itu memang pernah melakukan tindakan-tindakan kriminalitas tersebut.

Namun, petinggi-petinggi ini tak akan pernah tinggal diam. Mereka harus segera bertindak untuk membersihkan nama mereka di mata masyarakat. Akatsuki tak boleh bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Kelompok radikal ini harus ditangkap bagaimana pun caranya.

Kembali ke Neko Cafe yang kini pengunjungnya tengah diselimuti amarah yang memuncak. Para pejabat itu sudah keterlaluan dengan melakukan tindakan buruk seperti tadi.

"Apa itu semua benar?" ujar Gaara tak percaya.

Sementara Naruto sedari tadi berpikir keras bagaimana cara Akatsuki mendapatkan foto Minato yang tengah memarahinya? Apa waktu itu ada mata-mata Akatsuki yang menyusup ke rumahnya? Atau justru ada orang rumah yang merupakan bagian dari Akatsuki? Tapi siapa?

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Apa fotomu dengan Minato- _san_ tadi itu asli, Naruto?"

Semua anggota Netra memandang ke arah Naruto yamg sedari tadi melamun. "Yah, itu benar. Kejadian itu beberapa hari yang lalu," gumam Naruto.

Kelima remaja itu terdiam setelah mendengarkan jawaban Naruto. Mereka tak menyangka jika Minato Namikaze sekeras itu pada anaknya. Pantas saja, Naruto takut dan penurut pada orang tuanya.

 **"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Akankah kalian masih mengagung-agungkan pemimpin kalian? Kita harus segera bertindak! Turunkan Senju Hashirama dan petinggi lainnya dari jabatan mereka!"** ujar _Mr_. Kuro.

 _Mrs_. Midori akhirnya buka suara, **"Baiklah, itu saja perkenalan dari kami. Listrik akan menyala sebentar lagi, Salam Perdamaian dari Akatsuki!"**

Layar TV di seluruh penjuru Konoha yang tadinya menyala kini satu per satu telah mati kembali. Perlahan demi perlahan aliran listrik juga mulai mengalir, sehingga Konoha yang tadinya gelap gulita kini menjadi terang akibat cahaya lampu

.

.

.

Nagato berjalan pelan menyusuri lokasi syuting untuk bertemu adiknya. Ia disuruh ibunya untuk mengantar Naruto ke sekolah karena Yamato tengah sibuk.

Selain sebagai kakak Naruto Namikaze, Nagato juga merupakan cucu dari Jiraiya yang merupakan pemilik rumah produksi sekaligus sutradara film. Sehingga tak aneh jika banyak orang yang menyapanya di sini.

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai merah ini terhenti ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam panjang di depannya.

" _Ohayou, Orochimaru-san_ ," sapa Nagato. Orochimaru menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku takjub dengan video yang kau tayangkan kemarin. Akatsuki benar-benar serius rupanya ya, _Mr_. Kuro?"

Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah Nagato setelah mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru tadi. Nagato bersyukur karena lorong dimana ia berada sekarang tengah sepi orang. Jadi, ia bisa leluasa bicara dengan Orochimaru. Pemuda ini tak menyangka akan bertemu ketua Akatsuki yang asli di sini.

"Sesuai dengan saranmu Orochimaru- _san_ , kemarin aku telah memutuskan sambungan listrik di seluruh Kota dan meng- _hack_ salah satu stasiun TV guna menayangkan video tersebut," jawab Nagato.

Seringai di bibir Orochimaru tercipta. Langkahnya untuk menguasai Konoha semakin dekat saja. Ia sungguh beruntung karena bisa memanfaatkan remaja labil yang jenius seperti Namikaze Nagato ini.

Ia jadi ingat momen dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Nagato. Orochimaro dulunya adalah seorang kepala sekolah dari asrama yang ditempati Nagato.

Ia memanfaatkan kejeniusan dari sulung Namikaze ini untuk kepentingannya. Dan kesempatan emas pun datang ketika ia berhasil membujuk Nagato yang saat itu tengah terpuruk karena kematian Yahiko, sahabatnya.

Ah, masa lalu yang indah. Dengan kenaifan dan kelabilan Nagato ini, Orochimaru percaya jika ia mampu menguasai Konoha bahkan dunia beberapa langkah lagi.

 _'Yeah, itu pasti. Tinggal menjalankan rencana terakhir, maka hal yang kumimpi-mimpikan selama ini akan terwujud. Sekarang giliranmu Namikaze Naruto, tunggu tanggal mainnya.'_ Orochimaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Ia menepuk pundak remaja di hadapannya ini. "Bagus, aku bangga denganmu Nagato. Pasti Yahiko dan Shisui juga bangga padamu 'kan?"

Raut muka Nagato menjadi suram. Ia tak mau nama kedua sahabatnya itu disebut-sebut lagi. Sulung Namikaze ini merasa bersalah setiap mendengar nama kedua sahabatnya yang telah tewas itu.

 _"Nagatoo! Pergilah dari sinii! JANGAN PERDULIKAN AKU! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Yahiko pada Nagato._

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ingatan tentang detik-detik menjelang kematian Yahiko itu selalu menghantuinya. Jika saja, Yahiko tak menolongnya pasti anak itu masih hidup sampai sekarang. Nagato merasa dirinya adalah sahabat paling buruk di dunia.

"Kumohon jangan bahas itu la-"

 **Drrttt...**

Nagato menghentikan bicaranya dan segera mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

 **A message from : Naruto.**

 _ **Onii-san! Katanya kau sudah datang? Kau di mana? Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir. Cepat!**_

Nagato kembali memasukan ponselnya dan berpamitan pada Orochimaru. Ia dengan tergesa menuju ke tempat parkir, meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih berdiri di lorong.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tujuannya ke sini dan justru mengobrol dengan Orochimaru? Sepertinya ia harus bersiap terkena omelan saudara laki-lakinya itu. Nagato terus merutuki dirinya.

"Yeah, permainan ini akan segera dimulai," gumam pria itu.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, Naruto terus saja menyumpahi sang kakak. Bagaimana tidak, Nagato hampir saja membuat nyawanya melayang dengan mengendarai mobil ugal-ugalan. Parahnya, dahi Naruto tak sengaja terbentur _dashboard_ mobil karena kakaknya mengerem mobil dengan mendadak. Alhasil, seperti inilah jadinya. Ada luka memar dan sedikit lecet di dahinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini tengah berjalan menuju UKS saat jam istirahat untuk meminta plester.

"Loh? Naruto?"

Naruto tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu Sakura di UKS. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk mendekati gadis bersurai merah jambu ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto sembari mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat tidur UKS.

"Tidak, aku bagian dari regu PMR dan kebetulan hari ini jadwalku untuk jaga UKS. Kau sendiri?"

Naruto tersentak, ia kembali ingat tujuan awalnya pergi ke UKS. "Ah, iya. Dahiku tadi terbentur dan lecet. Aku ingin minta plester di UKS."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengambilkan Naruto plester di laci obat. Dengan sigap, ia menyisihkan poni Naruto yang menutupi luka itu.

Naruto terkesiap akan tindakan Sakura ini, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berduaan dengan seorang wanita tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat. Darahnya terasa berdesir dan akhirnya rona merah tercipta di wajah Naruto.

Naruto merutuki dirinya. _'Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?! Kenapa dengan perlakuan begini saja kau bisa merona?! Asdfghjkl.'_

"Rupanya hanya luka kecil. Biar aku tempelkan plesternya di dahimu ya?" tawar Sakura. Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk kaku mendengar tawaran itu. Ia terlalu terpukau dengan ketelatenan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Kau terpesona denganku ya?" goda Sakura ketika melihat rona samar di wajah pemuda bersurai kuning ini.

"Berisik! Cepat lakukan, aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

"Oh iya, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan lupa untuk rapat Netra ya," bisik Sakura supaya tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarnya. Rona di pipi Naruto semakin jelas ketika Sakura membisikinya. Pemuda ini dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran anehnya tadi.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab ucapan Sakura. Pemuda ini tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya tak bisa, Sakura. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada keperluan."

"Yahhh, sayang sekali. Padahal hari ini kita harus mengumpulkan hasil penyidikan kita pada Sarutobi- _sensei_. Tapi ya, apa boleh buat kalau sudah begitu."

Naruto hanya mampu menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan senyum canggung. Ia hari ini berencana berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha Fugaku tanpa sepengetahuan dari keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

 _Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki rumah dengan gaya Jepang klasik ini. Tangan kecilnya sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh Uchiha Shisui, kakak angkatnya._

 _"Nah, mulai sekarang ini adalah rumahmu, Naruto. Jangan sungkan pada kami ya?" ujar Kagami, ayah angkat Naruto._

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan dan bergumam lirih, "Terima kasih."_

 _Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Shisui segera berpamitan pada Naruto dan Kagami kemudian berlari menuju lantai dua. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan remaja 12 tahun tersebut._

 _"Rumah ini terlalu sepi," komentar Naruto pelan._

 _Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak tersebut. "Begitulah, istriku sudah lama tiada. Aku hanya tinggal bersama-"_

 _"Ayolah, Onii-san! Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu!"_

 _"Ck, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?"_

 _Ucapan Kagami tadi harus terjeda oleh perdebatan dua orang pemuda itu. Di tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2 tersebut kini terlihat Shisui sedang menyeret seorang pemuda._

 _"Oh iya, Naruto. Ini adalah putra sulungku, namanya Uchiha Obito," ujar Kagami._

 _Safir Naruto tertuju pada remaja berumur 17 tahun yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti, sepertinya Obito tak suka dengannya._

 _"Dia siapa? Kenapa kau membawa anak ini ke rumah kita? Kau kira rumah ini panti asuhan, hah?" tanya Obito tak suka pada ayahnya._

 _Kagami sedikit tersentak namun kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Mata obsidiannya melirik Obito. "Sepertinya kau mengusir Obito ya, Tobi?" gumam Kagami._

 _Tobi adalah kepribadian lain yang kini menempati tubuh Obito. Sedangkan Obito sendiri adalah seorang pengidap Alter Ego atau kepribadian ganda, oleh karena itu Kagami telah hafal dengan tingkah aneh anaknya ini._

 _Obito asli akan bersikap ramah dan tenang. Sedangkan Tobi atau Obito palsu akan bersikap kasar dan juga ketus._

 _Shisui menunjukkan wajah jengkel pada kakaknya. "Pantas saja dari tadi kau kasar padaku, jadi kau bukan kakakku ya?"_

 _Obito memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar bocah!" Shisui tersulut emosinya. Namun sebelum ia membalas ucapan kakaknya, sang ayah segera memperingati putra bungsunya ini._

 _"Dia adalah Naruto. Aku dan Shisui menemukan Naruto di panti asuhan depan gedung tua itu. Ia adalah salah satu dari dua korban kebakaran yang selamat. Kau masih ingat 'kan?"_

 _Obito menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. "Tetap saja, aku tak suka jika dia di sini. Anak tak jelas asal-asulnya seperti ini seharusnya tak kau pungut begitu saja."_

 _Naruto masih menatap Obito datar. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah sering ia dapat di lingkungan panti. Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari gedung panti, pasti ada saja warga sekitar yang menatapnya sinis bahkan mengolok-oloknya._

 _Bukan hanya itu, sebagian anak panti pun juga sering membully-nya. Mereka tak suka jika ia dekat dengan suster Ayame yang notabenenya adalah suster kesayangan anak-anak panti. Suster Ayame begitu dekat dengan Naruto, mereka bagai ibu dan anak. Hal inilah yang membuat sebagian anak panti iri dan akhirnya membully Naruto._

 _Obito menoleh menatap ayahnya. "Ibaratnya sebuah barang. Jika barang itu diumpamakan sebagai anak ini. Maka anak ini adalah barang rongsokan yang telah dibuang ke tempat sampah bernama panti asuhan."_

 _Kagami menyipitkan matanya. Ia tak suka dengan perilaku Obito yang kali ini telah keterlaluan._

 _"Shisui, apa kau bisa mengajak Naruto ke kamarnya dulu? Tou-san ingin bicara sebentar dengan kakakmu," perintah Kagami pada putra bungsunya._

 _Shisui sendiri langsung mengajak Naruto pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kagami dan Obito yang tengah bersitegang di ruang tengah._

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Uchiha Kagami ini. Semuanya masih sama, tak ada perubahan di rumah ini.

"Naruto?!" ujar seseorang yang membuat bahu pemuda Namikaze ini berjengit kaget.

Naruto langsung saja memutar badannya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok Uchiha Mikoto di rumah Kagami. Kenapa bibinya itu bisa ada di sini?

"M-mikoto _Baa-san_?!"

.

.

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah, kini ada kelima remaja yang tergabung dalam Netra tengah duduk dengan formasi lingkaran dimana Hiruzen Sarutobi sebagai pusatnya. Mereka berenam tengah serius membicarakan Akatsuki. Semua bukti yang dikumpulkan Netra sudah jelas jika Akatsuki adalah dalang dibalik peristiwa bom kemarin.

Namun, kini yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah siapa yang merupakan mata-mata Akatsuki di sekolah ini? Pasti ada orang yang menanamkan ranjau/bom tanah di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin.

"Tugas kalian kali ini adalah mencari anggota Akatsuki di sekolah ini yang patut dicurigai. Selain itu, kita juga harus berusaha menangani kasus teror kemarin malam yang menimbulkan kontra di masyarakat," tutur Hiruzen.

Gaara angkat suara, "Lalu Naruto bagaimana?"

"Untuk urusan Naruto, aku yang akan tangani. Kalian fokus saja pada misi ini. Aku akan memastikan jika Naruto besok hadir untuk membantu," jawab Hiruzen yang dibalas oleh kelima siswa ini.

Karena tak ada hal lagi yang perlu dibahas, Hiruzen pun segera membubarkan rapat ini mengingat hari sudah mulai malam. Satu per satu anggota Netra mulai keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain kota, para wartawan berdesakan untuk meliput rapat eksklusif para anggota dewan. Menanggapi kejadian kemarin, anggota dewan sengaja mengadakan rapat untuk menindak lanjuti kasus Akatsuki.

Namun berbeda dengan kondisi luar gedung yang sedikit ricuh, para dewan yang berkumpul untuk rapat di ruang utama justru diam membisu. Tak ada satu pun suara yang dikeluarkan sehingga menimbulkan kesunyian.

Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah kedok dan tindakan kriminal mereka dibongkar habis-habisan oleh Akatsuki dalam video berdurasi 10 menit kemarin. Semua tindakan buruk mereka sudah terbongkar. Mereka sungguh malu dan merasa diinjak harga dirinya oleh Akatsuki. Bahkan, kini jeruji besi selalu menghantui dan meneror mereka.

Walikota Konoha sendiri, Hashirama Senju hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah anggota dewan setelah foto dimana dirinya sedang menyalahgunakan narkoba telah disebar oleh Akatsuki.

Begitu pula Namikaze Minato, ia sendiri tak mengira jika ada orang yang memotret kejadian dimana ia tak sengaja memarahi Naruto tempo hari. Otaknya terus bekerja mencari siapa pelaku pemotretan yang ia duga sebagai anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini akhirnya?" ujar Hashirama dengan nada lirih.

Semua orang yang menghadiri rapat tersentak kaget. Mereka tak menyangka jika kalimat penuh akan rasa putus asa itu digunakan Hashirama sebagai pembukaan rapat.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut heran, tumben sekali rumahnya sepi. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Atensinya kini terpusat pada suara yang berisik dari ruang makan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ibu dan kakaknya tengah makan bersama Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa ... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mikoto sumringah melihat kedatangan putra bungsunya, dengan cekatan ia menggeret Sasuke untuk ikut makan bersama.

"Nah, nanti saja ngobrolnya. Coba lihat, ibu sudah memasak banyak hari ini, Sasuke," ujar Mikoto sambil mengambil ayam panggang dari dapur.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung melemparkan senyum ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan sungkan, Sasuke. Cepat makan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri, oke?

Aura suram langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Sepertinya, pemuda pirang ini sudah melewati batasnya. Segera setelah acara makan tadi selesai, Sasuke langsung nenyeret Naruto untuk memasuki kamarnya. Ia meminta penjelasan dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan? Aku tadi hanya berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha Kagami, kebetulan di sana aku bertemu ibumu dan ia langsung mengajakku ke sini untuk makan malam," jelas Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sasuke kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau tadi tidak datang ke rapat?"

"Ya, pasti kau tahu dari Sakura 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar Sasuke.

Safirnya menyorot semua hal di kamar ini, namun atensinya kini terpusat pada sebuah figura foto yang terasa familiar baginya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan celotehan Sasuke dari tadi. Tanpa sadar, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri foto itu.

"Eh, ini... ini... fotoku bukan? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Terlebih lagi, kenapa aku bisa foto bersama Sasuke?" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri merasa heran akan tindakan Naruto. Matanya melebar ketika menyadari Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandang sebuah foto. _'Foto itu? Sial, aku lupa kalau aku masih memasang foto jaman purba itu!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

Naruto segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa fotoku di sini?"

"Itu... ehm etto..." Sasuke bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berklan Namikaze tersebut.

"Apa kau ingat dengan julukan _Teme_ dan _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandangnya heran. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras, namun sejurus kemudian mata biru Naruto melebar tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dirimu adalah _Teme_!"

Seringaian Sasuke tercipta. "Kau kira siapa lagi, heh _Dobe_?"

Wajah Naruto yang mulanya kaget kini berganti menjadi wajah datar. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Sasuke adalah anak dari Uchiha Mikoto? _Baka_! Safir Naruto melirik lagi ke arah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Sasuke tengah makan es krim bersama.

Ia ingat dulu ketika usianya masih 8 tahun, ia dan Sasuke pergi bersama ke Taman Bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemuda Uchiha itu. Mikoto diam-diam memotret mereka ketika tengah menikmati es krim dengan wajah yang belepotan.

" _Kuso Baba_ ," gumam Naruto sedikit kesal.

Ia dan Sasuke adalah sahabat kecil, suatu kebetulan mereka melupakan fakta itu. Dan kini mereka dipertemukan lagi di suasana yang berbeda. Jujur, saat ini Naruto merasa canggung bersama Sasuke, sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Akatsuki harus dibabat sampai tuntas! Apa pun yang terjadi kita tak bisa membiarkannya! Sekali pun kita tidak menjabat lagi, namun kita harus membasmi hama semacam Akatsuki agar Konoha tetap terjaga!" ujar Hashirama.

Semua anggota dewan mengangguk tegas. Setelah serangkaian rapat yang diselimuti ketegangan tadi sirna, akhirnya sebuah keputusan besar diambil oleh Hashirama.

Bahwa setiap anggota dewan harus melaksanakan serangkaian penyidikan, dan apabila ia terbukti bersalah, maka ia akan dijabut jabatannya dan akan mendekam di sel tahanan.

Namun sebelum itu, 100 orang yang tergabung dalam Dewan Konoha serta beberapa pejabat penting lainnya harus menuntaskan kasus Akatsuki terlebih dahulu. Jika kasus ini tuntas, maka para angggota dewan harus bersiap untuk diselidiki.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan rapat selesai! Bubar!" tegas Hashirama.

Satu per satu anggota dewan mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung rapat. Para wartawan pun kini saling berdesakan untuk mewawancarai para anggota dewan pasal rapat tadi. Namun, salah seorang di antara 100 anggota dewan yang kini masih duduk di kursi dalam gedung rapat mengukir senyum sinis. Shimura Danzo, ia tengah bahagia saat ini.

 _'Bagus, dengan bantuan Netra maka aku akan bisa mengungkap siapa dalang dari Akatsuki. Apabila aku berhasil, maka aku pasti akan mendapatkan tahta itu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _"Halo! Maaf ya semua, aku lama ga nongol. Ehm, bagaimana yang di atas itu? Lumayan 'kah? Terima kasih atas penantiannya selama ini. Oh iya, Selamat Tahun Baru Hijiriyah 1439 ya? ^^_

 _Aku ngedit cerita ini sambil mewek loh, sebenarnya gak ada hal sedih di cerita ini sih. Tapi aku meweknya karena sahabatku T_T, dia lagi sakit. Aku mohon doa dari kalian semua biar dia bisa cepet sembuh ya? Selain itu, aku juga baru tahu kalo dia punya masalah keluarga yang cukup ruwet. Karena mikirin masalah sahabatku, aku sampe ngelupain janji sama seseorang buat up fic ini. Huwee maafkan aku T_T. Wadoh, aku malah curhat :D._

 _Selain itu aku lagi demam nih T_T. Dari tadi batuk-batuk *uhuk uhuk*._

 _Oke, dah cukup curhatnya. Thx buat readers, reviewers, dan yang udah fav sama follow cerita ini. Review lagi ya, terima kasih ^^_

 _._


End file.
